La puerta del angel oscuro
by valsnegro
Summary: Luz y oscuridad confrontados en su mas pura expresion.... tras la pueta de la cruz invertida dejen rivews
1. Chapter 1

**Buon giorno….. este fic es probablemente mi despedida de esta zona y de fanfiction pero bueno ya se me acabo la imaginación y quizás os volvamos a ver algún dia … espero que les guste porque creo que será el mas largo y tal ves el mas serio que escriba , aunque conociéndome quizás en que cosa termine, mando un saludo a todos los que han leído mis estupideces anteriores y a mis amigos que siempre están ahí para decirme que soy malo y que pierdo el tiempo, pero bueno no les gasto mas la paciencia y vamos con "La puerta del ángel oscuro" **

**(los teen titans no son de mi propiedad y nunca lo serán, sino no tendría que esperar casi un año para ir a Italia (pero voy) xD)**

El avión ya había aterrizado y los pasajeros pasaban por la aduana para entrar a América, mas precisamente a Junp city , entre ellos se lograba divisar a un chico de no mas de 16 que al parecer no sabia donde se encontraba y que no traía consigo nada de equipaje

Ya se había hecho tarde, o por lo menos eso pensaba robin que estaba en el gran salón de la torre parado frente a los vitrales viendo como caía la lluvia y la oscuridad comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad

En ese momento entra al salón raven que se acerca y coloca a lado de el joven líder

Rae- que te preocupa, robin?

Rob- nada …. Quizás ese es el problema

Rae- a que te refieres?

Rob- a nada…..

Raven no entendía la extraña situación, pero no quería entrar en la mente de robin a menos que fuera necesario, ya lo conocía bastante bien y sabia de sus repentinos cambios de humor y personalidad, decidió no tratar de obligarlo a decirle algo asi que se fue a sentar al sillón para tratar de relajarse, después de todo ella también había tenido un dia molesto , tenia una corazonada que no la dejaba tranquila

Al pasar un rato los otros 3 titanes llegaron de la ciudad a donde habían ido a comprar las cosas para comer y después de haberlas ordenado entre todos empezaron a hacer la típicas u burdas actividades que siempre hacen , excepto robin que seguía mirando la infinita oscuridad de la noche (eran aprox. las 9:30 pm) y raven que no dejaba de mirarlo a el, había algo en su postura que la estaba molestando, como si se tratara de un augurio, pero trato de dejar esa idea de lado, después de todo ya había vencido a sus mas grandes enemigos, incluso a trigon, ya no tenían de que preocuparse, es mas hace semanas que no debían atender sino pequeños problemas …

Pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la alarma de la torre que empezaba sonar, esto en cierta forma era casi agradable pues lo sacaba de su monotonía pero antes de cualquier comentario robin se acerco a la computadora y empezó a teclear unos cuantos botones …

Rob- es plamius ¡ vamos!

Y al escuchar la orden de su líder los demás empezaron a salir de la torre, ambas chicas se fueron volando, ciborg y chico bestia en el auto T, mientras que robin partía como un desaforado en su motocicleta

La gente lo miraba un tanto extraña al pasar cerca de el, después de todo aunque ver a un chico que parece gótico no es nada del otro mundo ver a uno tambaleándose y chocando contra los demás y contra los edificios si lo es.

Pero nada, este chico no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba ensimismado y siguió su camino, un camino que no estaba seguro de a que lugar lo llevaría , pero si sabia que debía seguirlo…..no miraba los edificios ni las calles realmente no miraba nada, ni siquiera noto que todas las personas corrían despavoridas del centro de la ciudad …. El simplemente siguió caminando

Robin fue el primero en llegar ante plasmius pero no detuvo su motocicleta sino que salto de ella para que esta se impactara contra el monstruo

Rob- veamos si eso te gusto

Pero plasmius no estaba tan débil ni torpe como en veces anteriores, agarro la moto y la lanzo contra stafire que era la segunda en llegar a la pelea

Esta la impacto de lleno y la hizo caer en picada al suelo, pero para su suerte fue atrapada por ciborg que ya llegaba con los demás titanes

Cy.- ¡robin ten cuidado¡

Pero el consejo no llego a tiempo, uno de los brazos de plasmius golpeo a robin lanzándolo contra una pared cercana que se rompió en mil pedazos tras el choque

Como contraataque el chico bestia se transformo en rinoceronte y emprendió una embestido contra el, pero olvido que el cuerpo de plasmius podía absorber golpes como ese y quedo incrustado, pero el chico verde logro escapar de el por unas starbolts que impactaron a plasmius y lo hicieron desequilibrarse después de esto ciborg ataco con su cañón sonico seguidos de unos cuantos puñetazos pero estos fueron rechazados por el gigante que lo mando a volar lejos de un solo golpe

Robin recién se había recuperado del golpe y con la ayuda de raven empezaban a atacar a su enemigo, asi que salio corriendo en dirección a este preparando unas de sus bombas de nitrógeno, mientras que raven lo atacaba con un lluvia de escombros y cosas por el estilo, al estar lo suficientemente cerca de el salto hacia la cabeza y planto la bomba que detono al mismo tiempo que volvía a saltar para ponerse lejos de la explosión, al detonarse el cuerpo del monstruo comenzó a cubrirse rápidamente de hielo y quedo convertido en una estatua de este ultimo …. Ya parecía vencido solo faltaba dormirlo y llevarlo a la estación de policía

CB- guau viejo , eso estuvo raro

Star- es cierto nunca nos había costado tanto vencerlo

Rae- había algo extraño …. Sentí una influencia sobre el

Cy- estaba mucho mas fuerte de lo normal

Rob- fuera o que fuera lo primero es llevarlo a la jefatura antes de que se descongele

Atrás de ellos se escucharon unos crujidos, pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar plasmius se descongelo y los golpeo a todos excepto a raven y robin que alcanzaron a levitar y saltar respectivamente en el momento del ataque .

En una esquina los demás estaban atontados por el golpe mientras que robin y raven se defendían trabajosamente de los ataques que les propinaban

Rae- robin distráelo un momento

Ante esto robin la obedeció y se acerco corriendo a plasmius mientras lanzaba unos de sus bumerangs que eran absorbidos por el cuerpo del monstruo, aunque por lo menos si no lograba dañarlo estaba logrando distraerlo lo suficiente para que raven hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.

Sintió unas cuantas explosiones y destellos a la vuelta de la esquina pero no se entero de que eran, después de todo no le interesaba mucho solo sabia que debía seguir caminando, estaba demasiado cansado como para razonar en forma coherente y siguió en la misma dirección…..

Raven estaba a unos cuantos metros sobre el suelo en posición de loto aumentando la fuerza de su ataque cuando estuvo lista se concentro para poder lanzarlo …

Star que ya se había recuperado del golpe abrió los ojos y logro divisar la escena difusamente, plasmius, raven con su magia robin ya lejos del monstruo pero vio algo mas, algo que los 2 que estaban peleando no alcanzaron a notar, un chico no mayor que ella se acercaba adonde estaba la criatura y seria alcanzado por el ataque de raven

Star- ¡RAVEN DETENTE¡

Pero fue muy tarde el ataque ya había sido lanzado y solo se alcanzo a ver un enorme cuervo que se impacto contra plasmius causando una gran explosión seguida de una estela negra que impregno el aire

Aunque solo star había visto a tiempo el chico los demás lo vieron en un rincón de sus ojos antes de que el cuervo llegara a su destino y corrieron en dirección a donde estaba.

El primero en llegar fue robin pero no dejo que todos se acercaran …

Rob- ¡ciborg, chico bestia lleven a plasmius a la cárcel antes de que se recupere¡

Los 2 titanes pararon en seco y giraron hacia el chico que era plasmius cuando dormía, y haciendo caso a su líder lo llevaron y subieron a auto T después de esto se fueron

Mientras tanto star y raven llegaban junto a robin y se acercaban para tratar de ayudar al joven que yacía boca abajo, pero antes de que lo tocaran se noto una mancha de sangre entre su ropa,

Rob- raven llévalo rápido al hospital (como no estaba la moto de robin ella era la que podía llevarlo mas rápido)

Pero al tocarlo para levantarlo sintió una especie de choque eléctrico que la hizo retroceder un poco, esto la desconcertó y volvió a intentarlo, pero esta ves antes de que lo tocara su brazo se vio sujeto por la mano del desconocido, ante la sorpresa se paralizo y esto hizo que recibiera un golpe en el estomago , el golpe gracias al cielo no había sido fuerte por la condición en que se encontraba el chico, pero si lo suficiente para hacerla retroceder unos pasos

Star corrió a ayudar a su amiga a sostenerse mientras que el joven se levantaba a duras penas goteando sangre de gran parte de su cuerpo, este se lanzo contra el mas cercano que tenia que era robin y comenzó a atacarlo

Aunque el chico parecía completamente conciente de lo que hacia sus ojos no mostraban nada mas que una pupila vacía . Un golpe alto que el petirrojo apenas esquivo, su velocidad era increíble para su estado , y asi siguió peleando, los golpes del misterioso joven no dejaban al titán un espacio para contraatacar hasta que una patada le dio de lleno en el pecho haciéndolo volar unos metros, pero al mismo tiempo que robin caía el otro se remecía y le tiritaba todo el cuerpo ya que seguía perdiendo sangre

Al recuperar el equilibrio se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a las chicas, raven se soltó de star y corrió un trecho logrando que no la tocara, pero star recibió un golpe en la cara que la tiro al suelo, después embistió contra raven que estaba ya recuperada y lista para pelear, pero no alcanzo a moverse ni a decir un hechizo cuando el joven ya estaba frente a ella a punto de darle un golpe, pero no lo logro su fuerza se acabo y cayo desmoronándose en la gótica, tiñendo su capa con sangre

Star y robin ya se habían recuperado de la corta pelea

Rob- que fue eso? Como logro hacernos caer?

Rae- debemos llevarlo a la torre esta perdiendo mucha sangre

Rob- si, ve tu primero nosotros iremos por los demás

Y asi raven emprende el vuelo lo mas rápido posible en dirección a la torre, ya que por la gravedad de sus heridas un hospital no habría podido tratarlas, en el transcurso del camino logra ver mejor al joven, era un tanto mayor que ella peo no mucho, vestía completamente de negro con un abrigo que le llegaba a los pies, era un poco mas alto que robin, moreno y con el cabello medianamente largo, no tenia una gran musculatura, lo cual le dificultaba entender como podía pelear asi y mas aun inconsciente .

Antes de obtener una respuesta a sus preguntas llegaron a la torre y lo llevo inmediatamente a la enfermería en donde lo curo lo mejor que pudo ya que se sentía un poco culpable por haberlo dejado en ese estado, al terminar se quedo a su lado por mucho tiempo, la intrigaba gran parte de el, ¿quien era? ¿Como había logrado vencerlos? Y también lo que había sentido al tocarlo, esa energía no sabia bien que era, pero le parecía familiar

Unas horas después llegaron los demás y buscaron a raven, la encontraron en su habitación terminándose de vestirse después de una ducha pues había quedado manchada de sangre en gran parte del cuerpo y ropa .

Rob- dinos raven ¿esta bien?

Rae- creo que se recuperara sus heridas sanaron casi solas después de que llegamos

Cy- has obtenido alguna información de el?

Rae- no, no has despertado

Rob- y su mente, no puedes leer su mente

Rae- no mientras este inconsciente

Rob- ahí que asegurarse de que no sea un peligro,

Rae- ya lo asegure a la cama

Rob- no creo que sea suficiente ya viste de que es capas

y raven entendiendo el mensaje implícito fue a asegurar el cuerpo de este extraño chico, pero al tratar de moverlo hizo que el joven despertara dejando a la vista unos ojos color miel.

-donde estoy?- pregunto el joven con vos débil

Normalmente raven era muy cerrada a los extraños pero sus ojos, había algo en sus ojos que le hicieron responder en forma amable

En la torre de los titanes, no te preocupes no te haremos daño…….

El joven esbozo una sonrisa y asintió.

Raven saco su comunicador y llamo a los titanes , los encontró afuera de la enfermería

Rae- ya despertó

Star- ¡que alegría entonces ya podemos conocerlo¡

Rob- no…. Raven podrías averiguar mas de el, dependiendo de que descubras sabremos que hacer con el

Rae- esta bien

Asi los titanes se alejaron a tratar de descansar pues ya era bastante tarde, mientras que raven se quedaría con el joven

Al entrar lo encontró ya incorporado en la cama y revisando las vendas que tenia, este al verla levanto la cabeza y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, raven se acerco a la cama y se sentó en ella para ver mejor al joven, era de cabello oscuro como el ébano, tenia los rasgos faciales bastante suaves y al estar erguido unos mechones le caían sobre el rostro,

¿?- me puedes decir que me paso?

Rae- fuiste herido en una batalla en la ciudad

¿?- ya veo

Rae- dime …. Como te llamas

¿?- Magnus , y tu

Rae- raven

Rae-de donde vienes?

Mag- no lo se

Rae- como?

Mag- no lo se …. Llevo vagando unos cuantos meses, pero no recuerdo nada de antes de eso (al decir esta frase el rostro de Magnus se oscureció)

Raven después de escuchar esto se extraño, era muy raro que alguien dijera algo asi tan fácil, empezó a recitar unas palabras en murmullos y entro en la mente de magnus

**(Subconsciente)**

Al llegar a la mente del joven raven se encontró rodeada de un espacio que era mitad blanco mitad negro, en el había muchas puertas comunes que son las que dan a los recuerdos, empezó a caminar por entre ellas y al final de un pasillo llego a una puerta con 2 cruces una en el sentido común y la otra al revés , esta puerta fue la que llamo mas su atención y trato de entrar, pero algo se lo impedía incluso con sus poderes fallo, a la segunda ves que lo intento una figura se materializo a su lado

**No gastes tu energía no servirá de nada**

Rae- dime que hay detrás de esta puerta?

**Me gustaría saberlo tanto como a ti **

Dime porque no puedo abrirla

**Porque hay cosas que nunca deben ser vistas **

Esta respuesta confundió un poco a raven además de molestarse mucho por no poder ver libremente la mente de Magnus, como dije el la intrigaba.

Al final desistió de abrir esa puerta, pero eso no le impedía ver las demás, asi que comenzó a vagar y aprender sobre esa mente, cuando termino de ver lo mas importante no había sacado mucho en claro, excepto que en verdad sufría de amnesia y que no tenia intención alguna de dañarlos….. pero había 2 cosas que le parecieron muy extrañas, una que la personalidad que los había atacado no se encontrara en ninguna parte y la otra y mas extraña aun el equilibrio tan perfecto que tenia entre la luz y la oscuridad, nadie estaba tan equilibrado mucho menos un joven de 16 años , pero al no poder profundizar mas decidió que era suficiente para emitir un juicio frente a robin

Al salir de la mente se encontró con magnus mirándola fijamente con una extraña expresión en su rostro

Mag- dime … que encontraste allí adentro?

Rae- nada , por lo menos nada de tu pasado

Mag- es extraño verdad?

Rae- que cosa?

Mag- la puerta ………

Raven prefirió no contestar, miro el reloj de la habitación y solo le dijo que iría a hablar con robin para ver que pasaría con el y salio de la habitación .

Al llegar al salón vio a todos los chicos reunidos preparando el desayuno, pero al entrar dejaron de hacerlo y se acercaron a ella

Rob- dinos raven que descubriste de el

Rae- la verdad no mucho solo su nombre y muy poco de su pasado reciente

Rob- y su pasado en concreto

Rae- nada, el no recuerda nada y si no lo hace tampoco yo puedo verlo

Rob- es una amenaza?

Rae- no, no tiene interés en dañarnos, lo que paso en la ciudad al parecer fue resultado del shock por el golpe

Rob- entiendo…. (y sin nada mas robin se marcho de la sala )

Después de esto los otros 3 jóvenes rodearon a raven y empezaron a hacerle preguntas de magnus hasta que esta se harto y se encerró en su cuarto, después de todo debía descansar ya que no había dormido nada desde el dia de ayer.

Al irse raven los 3 titanes fueron a la enfermería y encontraron a magnus ya casi completamente vestido con la ropa que traía el dia en que lo conocieron, esta la habían lavado pero no había salido enteramente a sangre del abrigo asi que solo estaba con unos pantalones y una polera de manga larga, ambas de color negro

Al entrar empezaron a hablar con el y a relacionarse , después de todo star, el chico bestia y ciborg eran los mas sociables del equipo (hicieron casi lo mismo que hicieron con Terra) además magnus era un tipo bastante agradable y lograron conocerlo un poco, hasta que robin apareció en la enfermería y le pidió que lo acompañara afuera de la torre……

**Fin primer capitulo**

**Oh ….. por dios ahora que leí la historia me di cuenta de lo aburrida y latera que es, pero bueno ya tengo el resumen hecho asi que habrá que terminarla y a los que llegaron hasta esta parte los felicito por su resistencia y por aguantar todas las estupideces que digo,**

**En fin si quieren que esta historia continué manden algunos reviews y por favor háganme criticas duras y constructivas para poder arreglarla……. Algo se me olvida……… ya me acorde a los lectores no registrados les digo que también dejen sus reviews porque son todos importantes para este vagabundo de la noche **

**Vals negro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello como están, que les a pasado últimamente? Porque hago estas preguntas si no me pueden contestar? En verdad no lo se ….. (tampoco se bien de que va a tratar este capitulo, pero bueno ahí iremos viendo sobre la marcha), les agradezco a todos los que han dejado reviews y si no actualizo muy seguido como en las otras historias es porque el colegio me esta oprimiendo el espíritu creativo y los ensayos de la banda me dejan sin tiempo…… en fin no los aburro mas con mi vida y vamos a la historia (si es que merece llamarse asi) (los TT no son míos)**

-Señor, cree que es conveniente dejarlo asi-

?- no lo se hija mía, pero debemos darle la oportunidad de vivir, se lo debemos….ambos le hicimos mucho daño

Ya fuera de la torre robin le pidió a magnus que lo acompañara un rato para poder hablar en forma tranquila, esto era muy inusual en el, no podía ser mas desconfiado de los extraños, pero la opinión de raven lo tranquilizaba lo suficiente además debía averiguar quien era, pues si sus últimos sueños se hacían realidad necesitarían toda la ayuda que les fuera posible conseguir y magnus parecía ser bastante capas de unirse a ellos

**Flash Back**

**Eran las 4:52 AM y Robin apenas logro mantenerse en su cama después de despertar, estaba todo transpirado y agitado , se saco el antifaz y tallo fuertemente sus ojos, apenas lograba dominar el terror que le había causado el sueño del que recién despertaba….. aunque no tenia toda la trama de acontecimientos las imagines que revoloteaban en su mente eran mas que suficientes para aterrar a cualquiera.**

**Un oprimente cielo oscuro que era cruzado por nubes de color rojo sangre, de las cuales caía una espesa lluvia que hacia que todo lo que tuviera vida se consumiera con solo tocarla, bajo este escenario se veía la ciudad completamente en ruinas, edificios demolidos a la mitad y casas arrancadas completamente de sus cimientos, en las calles se lograban divisar centenares, no …. Miles de cadáveres de hombres y mujeres, pero no de niños, estos estaban alrededor a una torre, una torre amenazante y de color negro que era surcada por líneas y signos escritos con la sangre de todos los inocentes, símbolos que junto que la torre se perdían mas allá del cielo, al entrar en ella solo vio una estancia , ni escaleras para subir o alguna rendija por donde escalar, sino que en el medio de esta había 2 puertas, la primera con una cruz y la otra con una misma invertida **

**Se acerco a ellas, pero al tratar de abrirlas una vos se escucho en todo el espacio diciendo con un tono de ultratumba :**

_El gran exiliado vendrá a reclamar lo que le fue negado en el pasado, ni hombre ni Dios, ni luz ni oscuridad…… al final solo el prevalecerá _

**Y nada mas, solo eso se escucho mientras que afuera los cadáveres se incorporaban y hacían reverencias frente a la torre gritando :**

_El gran exiliado vendrá a reclamar lo que le fue negado en el pasado, ni hombre ni Dios, ni luz ni oscuridad…… al final solo el prevalecerá _

**Y asi toda la ciudad se levanto en un clamor de gritos todos dirigidos a la torre, cuerpos completamente desfigurados avanzaban, sin otro destino mas que el de unirse a aclamar a un ser invisible en la torre, robin ya no soporto mas en este punto y cayo tratando de mantener la razón en medio de tanta oscuridad y locura, pero cuando creyó haber tocado fondo percibió una gran luz y abrió sus ojos,……. Era el cielo, de el caían bolas de fuego y después de ellas alcanzo a ver una figura oscura bajar, con enormes alas negras…**

Fin flash back

Al llegar cerca de unas rocas que estaban a la orilla del mar robin lo invito a sentarse y magnus asi hizo…

Rob- dime magnus, que crees que va a pasarte?

Mag- la verdad….. no lo se

Rob- raven me dijo lo que había averiguado sobre ti, realmente no es mucho, pero se que no tienes un lugar a donde ir ni donde estar asi que por el momento te quedarías aquí…..

Mag- algo asi fue lo que los demás me digieron, pero no creí que lo dirías asi… tan fácilmente

Rob- que te hizo pensar eso?

Mag- nada… solo lo intuí, pero me equivoque

Rob- entonces vamos a la sala de entrenamiento para ver como te va

Y diciendo esto robin se paro y le tendió una mano a magnus para ayudarlo a levantarse, había un dejo de felicidad en su cara cuando lo hizo, el seudo-gótico le había agradado sin mucho esfuerzo ni comunicación, ya que apenas se habían cruzado un par de frases pero le gusto la forma en que las dijo, se parecía en cierto modo a el.

Al terminar la pequeña charla buscaron a los demás titanes y cuando los habían encontrado a todos (que difícil, siempre están en la misma habitación) se fueron a la sala de pruebas, en el camino se cruzaron con raven que también se unió a la comitiva, pues no había logrado conciliar el sueño, en el corto trayecto ambos caminaron juntos(magnus y raven) para poder hablar, ya que era la que magnus mas conocía .

Rae- y que fue lo que paso?

Mag- al parecer me quedo aquí

Rae- es extraño, robin no es asi con nadie… por lo menos desde lo que paso con terra

Mag- quien es terra? Pregunto poniendo una cara de curiosidad que logro lo que ni todas las bromas del chico verde…. Le arranco una pequeña sonrisa

Pero raven no le alcanzo a responder cuando ya habían llegado al salón de entrenamiento y robin le pidió que pasara por una puerta mientras que los demás se dirigían a otra, esta ultima los llevaba directamente a la sala de controles, mientras que la de magnus le hizo pasar primero por un cuarta mediano, pero completamente lleno de armas blancas y de fuego, había muchas espadas en las paredes, junto con lanzas mandobles, cimitarras, cuchillos, dagas, en un estante había una serie de pistolas de los mas variados tipos, escopetas y rifles por doquier…. Magnus supuso que podía escoger lo que quisiera del cuarto asi que saco tres cosas que llamaron su atención desde el momento en que entro… dos dagas curvas que eran a simple vista comunes pero en el mango tenían una extraña curvatura que le permitían a dueño usarlas como cimitarras…. La otra arma era bastante extraña, estaba de pie sobre una de las paredes, era una espada con doble hoja (no se si me explico bien…. Como la del malo de STAR WARS 1 la espada roja pero de metal. O para los mas fanaticos la organix de Yitan del FF9. ), cada hoja era sumamente angosta pero en el cuerpo mismo era ancha, los filos eran de color oscuro y en el mango había unas letras no muy claras.

Al solo tocarla magnus se dio cuenta de que era para el, ligera, flexible, resistente y de una tamaño bastante grande, casi hasta su hombro pero tenia la facilidad de que el mango se doblaba permitiendo que se pudiera colocar en el cinturón

Al ya haber terminado su elección y preparación correspondiente, lo cual no le tardo mas allá de 3 minutos, salio de la sala, por una puerta de fondo, la cual lo llevo a una mucho mas grande en la cual solo había una ventana, la cual daba a donde estaban los titanes

Al verlo ya aparentemente listo, robin se acerco a micrófono y le pregunto si estaba listo, a lo cual magnus contesto que si..

Rob- bien ciborg, activa el protocolo de batalla en nivel 3

Al escuchar la orden de robin ciborg apretó unos cuantos botones en la computadora, hizo esto sin reclamos, pues ese nivel no era realmente un reto.

Al terminar aparecieron en el cuarto de entrenamiento un espacio bastante parecido al que había creado el demente Mod, pero en ves de esos robots estatuas aparecieron unos a los que usaba SLADE para atacar, no eran muchos, quizás 15 o 16 pero sin armas ni ninguna trampa aparente, eso seria fácil pensó magnus

-Pero padre, esta rodeado de su propia esencia, eso podría liberarlo-

?- asi puede ser mi joven Mariel, pero aun siendo yo, no tengo derecho a evitar que viva y tu tampoco, además si llega a morir asi no podrá dañar a nadie y su alma al fin descansara

Mariel- padre si se libera antes de morir causara un caos como nunca se ha visto antes, recuerda que ya no esta sometido a ninguno de los bandos además el es ….

Apenas sonó una alarma los robots embistieron a toda velocidad sobre el joven que aparentemente no se inmuto, en unas milésimas los robots estuvieron frente a el, el mas cercano le lanzo una patada a la altura del cuello, Magnus solo doble levemente el cuello y cuando estuvo aun mas cerca le devolvió un golpe en el cráneo del robot que hizo que este volara y se estrellara con otros 2 que lo seguían pero el golpe había sido conectado sin tanta fuerza, por lo cual ninguno de los robots se destruyo

En un segundo los tuvo nuevamente frente a el pero de un rápido movimiento saco una de las cuchillas que tenia en sus fundas y se la coloco al revés en la mano y ataco con una especie de golpe en diagonal que abrió la coraza de unos cuantos, pero la fuerza con que la que golpeo lo hizo desestabilizarse un poco, permitiendo que uno de lo muchos robots le diera un puñetazo en la sien que casi lo mando al suelo ---vaya no son nada malos --- dijo mientras se sobaba el lugar de golpe, saco la otra de sus cuchillas y la puso de igual manera que la otra

Se lanzo en contra de un grupo de enemigos con una velocidad sobrehumana, solo dio tres pasos en el ultimo se agacho y conecto hacia arriba el cuerpo de un robot, partiéndolo por la mitad y elevándolo lo suficiente para golpear cada mitad con la fuerza suficiente para que al impactarse con otros robots estos salieran destruidos, al terminar esto solo quedaban 3 de estos

Rae- impresionante- dijo en un murmuro

CB- vamos viejo aplasta esas cosas

Magnus se dio media vuelta, y vio a los que quedaban, lanzo las 2 dagas en contra de ellos y los que las recibieron fueron inmediatamente inutilizados, ya que estas les dieron en la cabeza….. –solo queda uno – dijo como para si y se acerco al robot que lo ataco con una serie de golpes y patadas que magnus esquivo con mucha gracia, al fallar el robot uno de los golpes magnus le agarro un brazo que con un corto movimiento le safo del resto del cuerpo, seguido de esto lo golpeo en el abdomen, el cual exploto por la fuerza del impacto.

Mag- creo que la prueba término

Cy- Que crees robin, es suficiente

CB- es genial viejo, viste como dejo a esos robots?

Rae- tiene bastante potencial, pero que crees robin

Rob- asi es, pero quisiera ver algo mas, ciborg activa el robot de slade

Cy- que¡ viejo eso es peligroso ese robot aun no esta programando para simplemente pelear, sino para matar

Rob- debería poder superarlo ….. no crees raven

Rae-…………..(Sin duda que lo hara)

Y asi ciborg inicio de mala gana unas aplicaciones en la computadora mientras que robin le decía a magnus por el micrófono que tendría una pelea mas

Y asi de entre el suelo se abrió una compuerta, de la cual apareció uno de los robots que slade usaba para personificarse, pero estaba modificado, lo habían remodelado mas grande y con algunas armas láser y con algunas cuchillas unidas a su cuerpo

Mag- vaya, vaya ….. ¡oigan chicos no podían hacer un robot mas f….

Pero el robot no lo dejo terminar lo que estaba diciendo, ya que de un certero golpe en la cabeza casi lo enterró en el suelo, el robot se acerco aun mas a su victima y tomándolo por la cabeza lo lanzo contra una pared, pero en pleno vuelo magnus reacciono y logro quedar casi parado en la misma, al reaccionar se lanzo en contra el robot de un gran impulso y le dio varias patadas y golpes que el esquivaba con facilidad, pero en plena acción de magnus el robot le sostuvo una pierna que uso para atraerlo hacia el y darle otro golpe el la cabeza que por poco lo aturdió .

El robot se acerco nuevamente a magnus en intento golpearlo pero el joven gótico intercepto el golpe y lo uso para impulsarse sobre su atacante, al mismo tiempo sacaba las 2 cuchillas de su cinturón y se las lanzaba en la espalda pero estas no alcanzaron a perforar la gruesa armadura del robot

--¡de que esta hecho esta cosa¡--

Apenas magnus hubo pisado el suelo el robot le lanzo unas puntas de fiero desde la espalda, estas las esquivo con relativa facilidad y las usos para sostenerse y darle una fuerte patada a su enemigo, lo cual le hizo moverse unos cuantos metros, esto le dio el tiempo suficiente a magnus de sacar la espada que había encontrado en la sala y apenas la tuvo armada se lanzo contra el robot que aun seguía de espaldas,

Pero el robot alcanzo a reaccionar y al darse la vuelta saco una espada de su brazo, la cual uso para protegerse, allí quedaron durante unos cuantos segundos midiendo sus fuerzas, hasta que del hombro del robot se vio aparecer un láser de corto alcance , lo disparo en dirección de magnus que apenas alcanzo a esquivarlo pero al hacerlo no pudo protegerse de una cuchillada que le hirió el brazo y de no haber sido por sus reflejos le hubiera cortado en 2

En la mente de magnus hubo confusión, hacia mucho que no había llegado a sentir dolor propinado por parte de un enemigo, pensó un poco mas en verdad sus enemigos nunca habían logrado tocarlo, miro su brazo, y vio la sangre… la puerta de su mente se abrió un poco y una de las cruces giro lentamente mientras que de esta salía una sombra que se unió a magnus, delicadamente toco la herida con su mano y esta como por arte de magia dejo de sangrar,

--esto se esta poniendo muy interesante, pero es una lastima que deba terminar tan pronto—

Y dicho esto tomo su espada con ambas manos y se lanzo contra el robot este respondió con una serie de rayos, pero magnus los esquivo con mucha facilidad, algo parecía cambiado en el, la forma en que se movía no era la misma que la de hace unos momentos, al llegar a menos de un metro del robot-slade uso su espada (me canse de decirle espada de aquí en adelante le diré organix) para atacar uno de los brazos de este, el cual cayo apenas lo hubo tocado, el robot volvió a sacar la espada de su brazo y ataco a magnus en forma frontal, pero magnus tomo la puta de esta espada con una mano y la quebró sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo en frente de los ojos atónitos de todos los titanes, luego levanto la organix y la enterró en el pecho del robot, el cual se desactivo de inmediato.

El cuerpo y la organix cayeron al piso mientras que magnus levanto la mirada en busca de los titanes, en sus ojos ya no había tranquilidad ni compasión, sino odio y sed de sangre, los vio uno a uno imaginando como serian sus muertes, pero al llegar a raven su vista se detuvo y en un pequeño parpadeo si mirada recobro la paz y armonía que antes demostraban, claro esta que no recordaba haber pensado en matar a los titanes.

Lo demás bajaron rápidamente de la sala de control, y fueron a donde se encontraba magnus, los primeros en llegar fueron chico bestia y starfire, esta ultima lo abraso con su fuerza características mientras lo felicitaba por la gran batalla que acababa de sostener, chico bestia hacia casi lo mismo pero sin tanta afectuosidad, a llegar ciborg

Le dio un gran apretón de manos y lo felicito por haber destruido a ese robot que según el era casi invencible, magnus que no estaba acostumbrado a tanto camaradería se sonrojo un poco y trato de responderles de la mejor forma que podía .

Al llegar raven que era con la que mejor magnus se llevaba se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abraso antes las miradas atónitas de los demás, pero apenas al sentir el contacto los poderes de raven se descontrolaron por completo y hizo que algunas de las paredes se hundieran o agrietaran, esto hizo que el la soltara.

Mag- ahhh …. Eso fue extraño

Raven no respondió sino que uso sus poderes para salir de la habitación, magnus miro extrañado a los demás pero al final robin fue el que hablo

Rob- no te preocupes ella es asi, ya se le pasara

Mag- bueno si tu lo dices , pero que decidieron ¿me puedo quedar?

Todos respondieron simultáneamente - ¡SI¡

Rob – toma magnus- y le entrego el comunicador de los teen titans - ahora eres un titán oficial

Mag- eh … gracias

Star- vamos amigo magnus debemos mostrarte tu habitación(otraves con el amigo-a?)

Y asi fue como los titanes, entre lo que se contaba magnus lo llevaron entre un tumulto de preguntas y felicitaciones a su habitación , en la cual lo dejaron para que pudiera arreglarla a su gusto, después de todo ya mañana verían como arreglarían los horarios y cosas asi, y deseándole que descansara de su batalla los demás se fueron de la habitación para que pudiera trabajar tranquilo .

Mag- … (hablando solo) bien este fue un día bastante raro, pero gane un lugar donde vivir…. Y unos compañeros bastante extraños, pero…. ¡Me dejaron en este cuarto y no tiene nada! (o sea vacio) ufff supongo que tendré que pedir un poco de ayuda para instalarme

Y asi se dirigió hacia la puerta, no sin antes mirar un reloj que había en la pared, este daba las 8:30, en el camino por los pasillos que daban al salón se cruzo con raven, la cual trato de seguir de largo pero el se lo impidió

Mag- raven … he yo lo siento por lo de la tarde pero la verdad no sabia, después me lo dijeron los demás pero en todo caso discúlpame …

Rae- no te preocupes no fue nada- dijo esto sin mirarlo directamente y trato de seguir con su camino pero al haber avanzado unos pasos sintió que una mano tomaba la suya impidiéndole seguir…. Un poco extrañada (por obviedad ya que nadie se tomaba esas libertades asi como asi con ella) se dio vuelta

Mag- mira raven, pensaba buscar a los otros para que me ayudaran a instalarme porque me dejaron solo, pero que tal si tu me ayudas, por favor, además no conoceríamos un poco mas

Raven lo miro bastante curiosa, le era inusual que alguien quisiera estar con ella solo porque si, pero con su sonrisa la hizo aceptar, era realmente difícil resistirse a ella por lo que le dijo que aceptaba y casi sin esperar magnus la llevo a su habitación sin soltarla de la mano

Al llegar encendió una lámpara(por que era lo unico tenia en la dichosa abitacion) y le mostró a raven lo que le habían dado, era una habitación bastante amplia, lo suficiente para mas 2 dos personas, lo malo era que no tenia ningún mueble, es mas no tenia ni cama solo estaba la lámpara que había encendido

Mag- como te darás cuenta por la desolada apariencia …. Me dejaron sin un solo mueble

Raven- (entre risas, aunque usted no lo crea) eso parece

Mag- (mirándola y simulando enfado) sabes a mi no me párese gracioso dormir de nuevo en el piso

El comentario hizo que raven se acallara, el le había revelado algo de lo que nadie podía estar orgulloso, esto le trajo recuerdos de cuando estuvo en su mente, vio que había vivido todo el único año que podía recordar en plena miseria y viajando de un lugar a otro, sin familia sin un lugar a donde ir ni a donde regresar, y pensó, en el peor de los casos aunque su pasado fuera tiste lo tenia, podía recordar quien era de donde venia, cuales eran sus raíces, el ni siquiera contaba con eso, era como una noche sin estrellas o un niño sin su sonrisa, había perdido algo que jamás podría recuperar, estos pensamientos hicieron que ensombreciera su semblante, magnus noto esto y pensó en algo que pudiera decir para cambiar el tema, no quería pasar su primera noche como titán entristeciendo a otra.

Mag- oye raven sabes porque no vamos a comprar algunas cosas, no quiero quedarme encerrado y bueno, no conozco la ciudad asi que tu podrías guiarme

Estas palabras sacaron a raven de sus reflexiones y acepto la propuesta, asi que sin perder tiempo en arreglarse salieron de la torre, en dirección a la ciudad, mas precisamente a centro comercial, al llegar a este se fueron a lo que era mas importante, una tienda de muebles en donde sacaron varios, incluyendo una cama de tamaño varias veces superior al común, luego fueron a una de variedades, en donde magnus se llevo un par de cajas que no dejo que raven viera, al final ella lo llevo a una tienda de ropa, pues si se acordaran el chico solo tenia lo que traía puesto y su abrigo estaba desecho, en esta saco todo el aparataje que un gótico o seudo-gótico podría necesitar, todas las cosas que compraron fueron cargadas a la cuenta de los jóvenes titanes

En cada parte del trayecto se les vio en cierta menear felices, raven estaba realmente extasiada con el joven, la hacia reír pero no era tonto como el chico bestia y a la ves tenia un aire de seriedad pero no en demasía, no llegaba a sofocar como si hacia robin, por su parte magnus estaba perdido en sus ojos violetas, se daba cuenta que aunque apenas la conocía de un día, ella había visto lo que el era en su interior, lo conocía mejor que nadie a quien hubiera conocido, en realidad estos no eran muchos, sino unas cuantas personas con las que estuvo algunos días de paso en su viaje sin destino, pero eso había cambiado, había encontrado una amiga y además debía reconocer que era una amiga muy hermosa …

_Vos del altoparlante- queridos consumidores, el centro comercial de jump city les agradece su visita y les anuncia que ya es hora de cerrar_

Magnus y raven miraron instintivamente uno des los relojes que había en la tienda y vieron que el tiempo había pasado realmente rápido, ya eran las 11:00 pm asi que juntaron todos los armatostes y cajas que habían comprado y raven usando sus poderes izo aparecer un cuervo negro que los transporto a la entrada de la torre, desde allí entraron las cosas a la habitación entre juegos y bromas, al terminar esto empezaron a arreglarla lo mejor que pudieron, primero colocaron los mueble grandes y cuando estos estuvieron as o menos ordenados se dieron el trabajo de ordenar los adornos, cosa que en la mayoría de los casos son bastantes importantes para un joven,

Rae- (con el cuerpo metido a la mitad en una caja) oye que es esto- (y se levanto de la caja con una figura de un robot de color oscuro) no imagine que te gustaran estas cosas- (con una mirada como jugueteando)

Magnus se dio la vuelta pues estaba sacando algunas de las ropas que habían comprado y vio al juguete que tenia raven en su mano

Mag- jaja es que ese juguete me recuerda a unos tipos que conocí en un país de América del sur

Rae- y quienes eran (**N/A- si se que ese no es el estilo de raven de ser tan comunicativa y metida pero déjenme hacerla asi que sino no puedo armar bien la historia**)

Mag- la verdad no me dijeron sus nombre pero eran muy agradables, yo había llegado hace unos días ahí y había estado caminando por algunas calles hasta que encontré un edificio que era como una espiral, me llamo la atención y entre, en el tercer piso los vi., eran tres que estaban sentados en el suelo afuera de una tienda que estaba cerrada, les pregunte que hacían y me dijeron que querían comprar unas cosas las cuales me mostraron en el aparador, eran estos muñecos, entonces uno de ellos dijo que ya estaba harto de esperar y me dijo si los acompañaba a dar una vuelta para matar el tiempo, yo acepte y después salimos

Rae- que extraña historia

Mag- lo se pero es cierta

Después de esto siguieron trabajando en la habitación, contándose parte de sus vidas, aunque raven ya conocía bastante de la de el, claro esta que no le contó cosas como las de trigon pero no importo, cuando hubieron terminado estaban exhaustos pero había quedado realmente esplendida

En el centro pero pegada a una de las parees estaba la gran cama, alrededor había un ropero muy de estilo colonial, y en el otro lado un escritorio que a su lado tenia un equipo musical bastante potente, en la otra mitad no había casi nada, un estante donde estaban algunos libros que raven le presto y en la parte superior el robot negro (EVANGELION-04) y una estatuilla de un cuervo con las alas extendidas, en la otra pared estaba la puerta que daba al baño de la habitación …

Rae- oh… mira que hora es

Mag- (ahogando un bostezo) son casi las 10

Rae- quieres ir a desayunar

Mag- si…. ahhh me haría bien un café

Y asi salieron hasta el salón donde siempre están, en el ya estaban los otros que cuado entraron los miraron con caras extrañadas, una por ver a raven sonriente y la otra porque el ruido y las risas de la noche anterior no los habían dejado dormir bien a ninguno

STAR- oigan hasta que hora estuvieron despiertos (con cara picara)

Rae- insinúas algo?

STAR- no nada raven (sin quitar la mirada picara)

**Fin capitulo 2**

**Hola otra ves ….. espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, se que no me quedo muy bueno, pero era necesario para darle forma a la trama …. Y no saben cuantos problemas tuve con el desgraciado de magnus cada ves que le agregaba algo o le sacaba quedaba demasiado perfecto, y eso no existe asi que lo deje lo mas en medio posible aunque espero en el prox cap mostrar las cosas molestas que también tiene, pero en verdad me a gustado trabajar en el personaje, creo que es al que le he dedicado mas tiempo en mi vida y le estoy tomando aprecio casi como para pedirle al mauro (co-autor) que lo dibuje para hacerle una ficha técnica en la cual poder basarme para poder dejarlo mas humano y creíble, en fin dejen reviews que son ellos los que me inspiran a trabajar (y la canción in the end) y por favor dejen criticas, sean duros muelan la historia y dejen consejos para mejorarla, sin mas que decir me despido**

**Vals negro **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola…. Como están, porque leen esta basura? Quien creen que soy…. Como creen que es el buen equipo creativo? Cual es la raíz cuadrada de 2, porque las otakus son tan sexy …. No tengo idea…. Como se darán cuenta soy un ignorante pero con mucho tiempo libre asi que a continuación les presentamos el tercer capitulo de este disvarío que tenemos con los 3 desgraciados pronto tendremos fotolog, asi que además de esperar que nos dejen reviwes también queremos que nos visiten y dejen sus comentarios ahí y criticas…. No, poniéndonos mas serios, esperamos que la tasa de lectores aumente porque todo este trabajo lo hacemos por ustedes (los teen titans no son míos y nunca lo serán, y si lo fueran ya habría hecho una película de star con raven) (soy un depravado) (y nos es chiste es un depravado) cállate desgraciado en fin vamos con la historia (y aunque no lo crean ellos son mis amigos)**

Mag- ehh, estábamos arreglando mi habitación …. Que no tenía ningún mueble

Cb- sabía que se nos olvidaba algo ayer

Rob- espero que no hayan tenido muchos problemas por eso

Rae- no, no muchos

Star- si se nota que lo pasaron bastante bien

Raven ya un tanto enojada miro a star con una cara bastante diabólica, esto hizo que la alíen se asustara un poco, pero no desistió en el trabajo de molestarlos, hasta que llego a un punto en que magnus ya previa una pelea, asi que se decidió a intervenir .

Mag- oigan chicas ehh (como realmente no se lo ocurría nada que decir salto con la primera idea que le vino) que tal si comemos que tengo hambre

Cy- tienes razón viejo……..pero te toca a ti preparar la comida hoy…

Y asi fue como comenzó ese día, hasta ahora ya había pasado casi un año en el que había habido más que unos cuantos cambios, entre ellos los fuertes lasos que se habían formado con robin, pero en especial con raven

El reloj ya daba las 12 y ella seguía en su cama, no quería salir de ahí estaba tan cómoda y tranquila, se dio media vuelta y vio un bulto bajo sus sabanas, sabia bien quien era asi que no se molesto en mirar, recordó que ya había pasado un año, no todavía no, mañana ya seria todo un año, el cuerpo que tenia a su lado se movió un poco dejando ver algunos mechones negros, ella coloco sus manos en estos y jugo con ellos, mientras muchos recuerdos venían a su mente

**Flash back**

**Hacia ya unos 4 meses que magnus había llegado, raven había despertado mas tarde de lo acostumbrado ese día, fue un rato al salón donde casi siempre están todos, pero para su sorpresa solo había una nota, de parte de chico bestia, star ciborg y robin, en esta decía que los titanes este los habían llamado para que fueran, pero para no molestarlos y como ninguno de los 2 (Magnus y ella) no eran muy sociables no les habían avisado, termino de leer la nota y fue a prepararse un te de hiervas.**

**Cuando estaba terminado se fue a sentar al sillón negro a ver caer la lluvia, después de todo no tenia nada que hacer, estaba lloviendo y no iría a meditar a la azotea ni en ningún otro lugar, los demás no estaban y magnus dormía, por su mente paso la idea de ir a verlo, como se vería durmiendo, no alcanzo a pensarlo mucho cuando escucho que la puerta se habría **

**En ese momento era magnus quien entraba al salón con su típica vestimenta negra, a la que ahora por insistencia de star había incorporado una pulsera de plata de la que caía una pequeña cadena, se acerco un poco a raven y la saludo como siempre hacia y como nadie mas se atrevía, le tomo el cuello por la espalda y le susurro al oído "hola mi niña"**

**A raven se le erizaron los cabellos solo con sentir su aliento tibio, pero para disimularlo se dio vuelta y le dijo **

**Rae- te he dicho mil veces que primero no soy una niña y segundo que no soy tuya**

**Mag- si pero no puedes impedir que te lo diga**

**Y al decir esto se alejo un poco para ir a la nevera y saco una soda, luego se dio media vuelta y se fue hacia el sillón negro, en el que se sentó al lado de raven **

**Mag- dime mi niña ¿porque estas mirando la lluvia?**

**Rae- (haciendo caso omiso de lo primero que dijo) porque me gusta **

**Mag- y no te gustaría estar bajo la lluvia en ves de estar solo mirándola**

**Raven lo miro un poco extrañada, aun no se había acostumbrado a esos comentarios entre tontos sin sentido y que al parecer tenían un significado profundo, pero magnus no respondio su mirada interrogante, sino que se levanto del sillon y con un gesto le pidio que lo siguiera, raven se levanto y caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la puerta que daba a la asotea, magnus la habrio y salieron **

**Caminaron hasta quedar en el barandal, en el que magnus se apollo si importarle mucho si se mojaba mas de lo que ya estaba y se quedo mirando el horizonte, raven un tanto extrañada se acerco a el y se coloco en la misma posición…. la lluvia seguía callendo y empapando a los 2 jovenes hasta que raven pregunto:**

**Rae- porque me trajiste aquí**

**Mag- la verdad tenía ganas de venir, pero no queria estar solo**

**Rae-…… en serio**

**Mag- no …. Es que la forma en que mirabas la lluvia me parecio muy hermosa, como si la quisieras, como si fuera parte de ti…. para algunos la lluvia significa, tristeza y pesar, pero para nosotros parece que es algo diferente **

**Rae- … porque haces cosas como esta **

**Mag- no lo se, quiza me gusta hacerlas, quizas solo son una excusa para estar cerca de ti **

**Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a raven que se ladeo para mirarlo de frente, magnus se irguio y la separo** **del barandal, la rodeo con su brasos en la cintura y la atrajo hacia el, sus rostros quedaron uno frente al otro…….. Raven cerro los ojos mientras que el la besaba, y asi permanecieron, el tiempo que hubo falta, sin apuros, sin morbo, incluso sin sentir la lluvia…. Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando fijamente hasta que magnus rompió el silencio **

**Mag- porque no me acompañas hoy? **

**Raven asintio y entraron, a la torre, ella fu a su cuarto a cambiarse porque estaba empapada, pero mientras lo hacia, recien en ese momento tomo conciencia de lo que había pasado, le habían dado un beso, su primer beso, se sintio feliz, había pasado algo que ella hace tiempo queria pero no se había atrevido a hacer, ademas ahora ivan a salir, no cabía en si de gozo por lo que había pasado, y termino de arreglarse , estaba casi como siempre pero con pantalones, una chaqueta en ves de capa y en su rostro… una sonrrisa, una verdadera sonrrisa **

**Salio de su cuarto y encontro a magnus en el salon, ya arreglado y esperándola, este le tendio su braso y ella lo tomo, asi se dirigieron al garaje para recoger la moto que robin y el habían hecho.**

**Se subieron a ella y salieron……**

**Fin flash back**

Hola mi niña

Era magnus el que la hizo dejar de vagar en el pasado y volver al presente, este había despertado y le pregunto que hora era, esta le volvio a decir, por millonesima ves que no era una niña y que eran poco mas de las 12:20 pm

Mag- me encanta ver como te enfadas

Rae- tonto

Magnus no se afecto por eso, se levanto en la cama y le dio un largo beso. Después tomo su ropa y empeso a vestirse

Rae- te vas tan pronto?

Mag- me toca preparar el almuerzo hoy y si no me apuro el chico bestia y ciborg me van a matar, o no te acuerdas lo que paso ultima ves que no lo hice

Rae- jajaja… como olvidarlo

Mag- que chistosa

Magnus termino de vestirse y cuando se estaba parando para irse sintio una mano que lo jalo hacia atrás, se dio vuelta y callo frente a raven, esta le dio un corto beso y con mirada lujuriosa le pregunto si no se podia quedar un rato mas

Mag- mmmm no

Rae- (con cara de niña buena) malo

Magnus se despidió de ella y se fue a la cocina a hacer el almuerzo, ella se quedo un rato mas en la cama mientras terminaba de recordar la primera ves que habían salido juntos

**Flash back**

**Magnus paro la moto en una calle cualquiera, se bajaron y caminaron largo rato sin un destino fijo, en el camino vieron a varias parejas jóvenes, algunas ya adultas con sus hijos y otras tantas ya ancianas que aun parecian felices, se podria decir que fue una caminata perfecta para quienes empiesan una relacion.**

**Después de un rato de andar vagando por la ciudad llegaron a una especie de portal en donde ahí una gran variedad de articulos, entre las tiendas encontraron una de musica, frente a la cual magnus se quedo parado, a raven esto le llamo la atencion y se puso a mirar para saber que le había atraído tanto, pero en todo el aparador solo había un instrumento, un viejo violín… magnus entro a la tienda y como por inercia tomo el violín y el arco ante la extrañada mirada del dueño y de raven .**

**Puso el instrumento en su hombro y con una suavidad tremenda toco unas notas, que de a poco ambos oyentes fueron reconociendo como la **"Lista de schindler"** ante toda la carga emocional que tiene el tema y la pasión con la que toco magnus el dueño y raven rompieron en un llanto tranquilo y callado, ninguno de los 2 habria logrado parar la melodía, sin importar cuanto ruido hubieran hecho, toda la tristeza, las emociones y la vida estaban en esas notas y no solo la suya sino la de todos los que pudieran escucharla**

**Cuando termino de tocar se quedo en la misma posición por algunos momentos antes de que el dueño empezara a darle un aplauso tranquilo al que tambien se sumo raven, esto hizo que magnus volviera en si y un tanto extrañado le tratara de pasar al dueño el violín **

**Dueño- no te preocupes muchacho quedatelo**

**Mag- pero es suyo, no tengo como para poder comprarselo **

**Dueño- no importa, tu no escogiste el violín, sino el a ti, ademas es viejo, prefiero que alguien como tu lo toque en ves que se quede a morir en esta vitrina **

**Y asi aceptando el regalo de un completo desconocido ambos jóvenes salieron del portal en dirección a un pequeño restaurant en el que se sentaron y mientras esperaban su orden (**no se me ocurrio que cosa podrian haber pedido)** empesaron a conversar sobre lo que había pasado en la tienda **

**Rae- no sabia que eras musico… parece que ahí muchas cosas que no se de ti **

**Mag- pues yo tampoco lo sabia**

**Rae- …….? **

**Mag- fue muy raro…. Solo senti que este violín (mostrándolo) me llamaba, y ese tema, nunca lo había esuchado, solo salio **

**Rae- pues estas lleno de sorpresas ( se levanto un poco de la mesa y le dio un largo beso) **

**Ya cuando llego la orden que habían pedido comensaron a comer y a conversar sobre cosas más simples para no profundizar tanto en la vida, al acabar magnus pago la cuenta y salieron del restauran abrasados en busca de la moto, al encontrarla se subieron en ella y volvieron a la torre. Aun estaba lloviendo **

**Al llegar, pasaron a dejar el violín en la habitación de magnus y luego subieron a la sala de estar, en ella se acostaron juntos en el sillon a mirar caer la lluvia y a disfrutar, disfrutar del calor del otro, de su compañía, asi pasaron las horas hasta que el sueño los vencio y alli se durmieron… juntos…**

**Fin flash back**

Ya habiendo terminado el recuerdo se dio cuenta que eran casi las 1 de la tarde asi que fue al baño de la habitación para tomar una ducha, al terminarla se vistio rapidamente, ahora ya no usaba el traje que todos conocen, sino que eran unos shorts largos bastantes rasgados y con el mismo cinturón, arriba había mantenido casi la misma ropa exepto que una de las mangas solo llegaba al codo, en el cuello llevaba un colgante de plata con una piedra onix y ya no usaba su capucha

Salio de su habitación y fue hacia la cocina, después de todo tenia un poco de hambre y magnus ya deveria haber terminado el almuerzo

Mariel-usted tenía razón padre

?- sobre que mariel?

Mariel- sobre que el quiza pudiera vivir… sin dañar a los demas

?- porque crees eso ahora?

Mariel- porque he visto en el parte de lo que era antes…

En el salon estaban todos los titanes excepto raven, y magnus que estaba en la cocina conversando con robin, mientras terminaba arreglar los platos para los demas

Rob- y magnus como estas un dia antes de tu cumpleaños (se había decidido que el cumpleaños de magnus, al no recordarlo se celebrara el mismo dia en que se unio a los titanes)

Mag- vaya jajaja no me había acordado que era mañana

Rob- ….. tipico en ti, pero bueno asi te conoci , ya no me puedo arrepentir

Robin y magnus habían formado un fuerte lazo en el transcurso de esos 364 dias que habían convivido, al ser muy parecidos se habían acercado bastantes, pero sus diferencias eran las que le davan esa chispa que tienen los amigos, ademas compartian pasados con hechos que los habían marcado asi que podian entenderse el uno al otro.

Por otra parte el motivo original por el que magnus se había unido a los titanes parecia muy lejano y al principio aunque esto molesto a robin por haberse dejado llevar solo por un sueño, después se dio cuenta de que había sido para mejor en sus vidas, se podria decir que era el que dava cierta armonia al grupo

La puerta de la habitación se habrio y entro raven que saludo a todos los jóvenes que estaban alli luego se dirigio a la cocina…

Rob- bien, yo me voy para no molestar a los tortolos (con una picara sonrisa), lo que si dile a raven que te suelte un poco, ahora ni dormir tranquilo te deja (y salio de ahí riéndose mientras magnus lo miraba con esa cara de "te voy a matar")

Robin saludo a raven con un beso en la mejilla y siguió su camino, raven hizo lo mismo y llego al detrás de magnus, lo abraso por la espalda y le pregunto que había hecho

Mag- para que preguntas…. Lo unico que se hacer, tallarines

El le puso varios platos en las manos a raven que lo miro un poco extrañada, este le respondio que lo alludara a llevarlos, pero esta solo los hizo levitar hasta la mesa, ya instalados todos los chicos comenzaron a comer y el almuerzo siguió sin mucha novedad,

Rob- oye magnus me harias un favor?

Mag- supongo

Rob- los titanes este me pidieron alluda con un caso que ahí y la verdad tengo que atender unos asuntos aquí asi que podrias ir tu

Mag- si seguro

Y habiendo terminado el almuerzo magnus se arreglo para irse con los otros titanes, cuando ya estuvo listo se despidio de todos y dijo que estaria de vuelta para mañana, apenas se hubo ido los chicos se juntaron en el salon y empezaron a prepararlo para la fiesta del dia siguiente. Osea ponian algunos adornos de su gusto y varios amplificadores alrededor de la sala, mientras las chicas ivan a comprar las cosas que harian falta (según el "buen equipo creativo" pura cerveza y tragos varios)

Cuando ya era de noche llegaron ambas chicas con un monton de bolsas y vieron que los chicos tenían algunos problemas para terminar, asi que los ayudaron y cuando estuvo todo listo se pusieron a descansar, y a ver televisión, la noche se hizo corta y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era bastante tarde, se despidieron y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos

Al amanecer hicieron los arreglos finales y a eso de las 7 y tanto de la tarde llegaron los titanes este y magnus, al verlos llegar, los chicos se escondieron en la sala y cuando el entro gritaron SORPRESA y con eso todos se abalanzaron sobre el para felicitarlo y todo lo que hacen en un cumpleaños (no lo se porque nunca me han celebrado uno…ahh que triste es mi vida) festejaron y bailaron largo rato, después le dieron unos regalos entre los que había varios video juegos, ropa negra, y un plato de comida de star que todos los de la fiesta rechazaron educadamente, después vino el de robin, el cual fue un violín, uno nuevo, no como el que el usaba . luego de que la fiesta termino raven lo llevo a la azotea y le pidio que se sentara con ella en el borde, alli habrio una pequeña caja de la cual saco una figura plana de un cuervo con las alas abiertas, por ojos la figura tenia piedras de granate, ella lo colgo en la cadena que caia de su pulsera

Rae- es para que siempre estemos cerca

Magnus la miro con ternura y la abrazo, alli permanecieron toda la noche, amparados bajo la luz de la luna llena….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya habían pasado unos 2 meses desde el cumpleaños, cuando una ola de robos y ataques se produjeron en la ciudad, pero los titanes no habían alcanzado a hacer nada para detenerla, cada ves que recibían una alarma iban lo mas aprisa posible, pero no llegaban a ver sino la escena del crimen, pero en la ultima que vieron encontraron la S que usaba slade como arma y eso hizo que robin volviera a caer en su paranoia

Ya llevaba casi 3 días sin haberse movido de esa posición, frente a esa pantalla de computadora, sin comer ni dormir, volvía a lo que casi lo habia llevado a la locura antes, no podía dejarlo, ya habia llegado demasiado lejos, antes se contentaba con atacarlos a ellos y robar, ahora tambien habia asesinado a muchos en sus ataques, cuantas familias destruidas, cuantos sueños rotos? y cuantos niños como el habia creado?... no lo permitiria,

Star- por favor robin ve a descansar, nosotros nos haremos cargo …

Rob- no, devo detenerlo

Cy- porfavor viejo mirate, asi no podrias pelear contra el

Mag- robin calmate, nosotros estamos aquí, dejanos ayudarte

Rob- es mi culpa que esto este pasando, no pude detenerlo antes y miren lo que ha sucedido, cuantos muertos cuantos daños a la ciudad…

Pero no pudo seguir hablando, un aura negra lo envolvio, era raven la que ahora le hablaba: --robin si sigues asi tendremos que encerrarte, asi que decide, te vas a dormir por tu propia voluntad o --

Rob- ESTA BIEN

Y asi raven lo solto, el chico maravilla la miro con una cara de odio que habria asustado a cualquiera, pero ella ni se inmuto, salio de la habitación, pero en ves de irse a su cuarto, se fue al garage y saco su motocicleta ..

Corrio por las calles a gran velocidad, trataba de calmarse, pero no lo lograba, casi choca un par de veces, al final desistio de su loca carrera carrera y se paro en un largo puente que nadie usaba, contemplo el mar un rato pero algo lo saco de su concentración

--vaya robin, veo que estas peor que antes—

Reconoció esa maldita vos al instante y empeso a mirar a todos lados… no lo encontraba, trato de sacar su comunicador para llamar a los otros, pero una patada le llego en la mano rompiendo el transmisor

Sld- oh aprendiz, que bajo has caído, ni siquiera has logrado esquivar un golpe tan simple ..

--cállate-- y se lanzo contra slade, trato de conectarle unos golpes en la cara para marearlo, pero el los esquivava con suma facilidad, hasta que en un resbalon de robin slade aprovecho de darle un puñetazo en la sien que lo hizo volar por unos metros, pero el chico maravilla aun no estaba vencido, se paro trastabillante pues el golpe lo había afectado, saco su vara y se lanzo usandola como apollo, slade recibio la patada en el pecho pero no lo afecto en demasia, asi que agarro a robin por las piernas antes de que callera y lo tiro contra uno de los soportes del puente

--veo querido niño que aun no puedes vencerme—

Estas palabras sacaron de quicio a robin que para distraerlo le tiro unos bumerangs, cosas que slade esquivo pero que le dieron el tiempo a robin de sacar su espada, tiro un ultimo bumerang a slade muy cerca de la cara para cegarlo y lo ataco con su espada, la levanto y de un corte logro rasgar la ropa de su enemigo

Slade se enfurecio y saco su propia vara, ataco a robin con esta pero, el joven la bloqueo, pero no logro esquivar una patada que le llego en el pecho, esto hizo que soltara la espada y que slade la agarrara, robin, se levanto con dificultad, y trato de reconocer la situación. No tenia arma alguna, estaba mucho mas dañado que slade y no podía llamar a sus amigos... pero un tremendo puñetazo lo saco de su reflexion y lo levanto por unos metros, en esto slade le dio una patada en la cabesa que lo dejo inconsciente, lo ultimo que alcanso a ver cuando cayo fue a el acercándose…

En la torre, star fue a la habitación de robin, pero al no encontrarlo corrió al salon y llamo a sus amigos

Star- ROBIN NO ESTA EN SU CUARTO

Todos- que?

Star- es cierto fui a verlo para saber como estaba pero no lo encontre

Cy- todos, vamos a buscarlo rapido, en ese estado es posible que haga cualquier estupidez.

Todos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta, pero una vos en la pantalla los hizo detenerse -- saludos titanes --

Todos se voltearon y vieron la mascara de slade en la pantalla.

--saben titanes, hoy encontre a su amigo inconsciente y con la generosidad que me caracteriza lo lleve a mi hogar--

Rae- donde lo tienes

Sld- paciencia raven, veo que trigon no te enseño modales…. Primero si quieren volver a ver a robin tendrán que venir a buscarlo, no se preocupen por el esta vivo aun ( y en la pantalla aparecio la imagen de robin sujeto a unos grilletes sobre una pared, estaba muy golpeado, y habia sangre en la mayoria de su ropa, en esa imagen se podia distinguir difícilmente el lugar en donde estaba, pero este no paso desapercibido para magnus, unas vigas de color rojo y unos tejados, solo podian ser la torre de la ciudad, (una parecida a la torre de Tokio)

Sld- y algo mas mis niños, si no lo sacan de aquí antes de las 12, lo matare……. Tic tac titanes solo tiene 1 hora y media

La comunicación se corto y los 5 titanes permanecieron un momento en silenciio para asimilar lo que había dicho, pero magnus rompió el silencio y les dijo en donde estaba robin, los jóvenes salieron lo mas rapido que pudieron en direccion a la torre, al llegar vieron que la entrada estaba completamente desprotegida, todos se dieron cuenta que era una trampa, pero la vida de robin peligraba y no importaba lo que tuvieran que enfrentar, pero al tratar de entrar muchos robots aparecieron de la nada y les dispararon unos lasers que por suerte todos los esquivaron.

Cb- esto se ve peligroso, nunca peleamos con tantos

Cy, es cierto, pero debemos darnos prisa, solo queda 1 hora

Al escuchar esto star salio volando hacia la cima de la torre, pensando que robin podria estar ahí, pero en pleno vuelo un robot que voló desde la torre la golpeo haciendole perder el equilibrio un momento, al recuperarse se encontro rodeada de muchos con propulsores en la espalda.

En el piso los muchachos se dieron cuenta de ello pero pensaron que ella podria vencerlos, asi que se lanzaron contra los robots, pero eran muchos, los suficientes como para detenerlos el tiempo que les había dado slade

Cy- chicos sigan subiendo, yo me quedo aquí

Y disparando con su laser en direccion a la puerta dejo libre el camino por unos segundos, los demas dandose cuenta de que era la unica posiblidad de rescatar a su lider corrieron para que no se cerrara el camino de nuevo con mas robots, al llegar a la entrada siguieron por las escalera, lo extraño era que en ellas no había ningun robot …

Los robots la había rodeado, pero ella les lanzaba su starboltz y los rayos de sus ojos, por unos segundos logro destruir a los suficientes como para poder avanzar, pero en un instante se vio rodeada de muchos mas de los que había vencido antes y con sus lasers lograron hacerla caer

Abajo ciborg seguia disparando su cañón sonico en contra de ellos, pero parecía inútil, por 1 que destruia aparecían 5 mas, de repente uno de ellos lo golpeo y lo hizo volar unos metros, al mismo tiempo star caía junto a el.

Cy- star estas bien?

Star- (apenas) si ciborg

Entre la pelea la ayudo a levantarse, pero un golpe de unos de los robots le hizo caer, star que apenas lo había esquivado comenso a golpear a muchos con su fuerza descomunal, pero una gran cantidad rayos le llegaron en el cuerpo y esto hizo que callera un segundo

Muchos robots se abalanzaron contra ella pero antes de que la alcansaran se elevo en el aire y concentro su energia en una especia de rayo lo cual destruyo a la mayor parte de sus enemigos, pero el esfuerzo fue demasiado y callo desmallada, pero para su suerte ciborg se había recuperado, y la atrapo antes de que se golpeara contra el piso, miro a su alrededor y vio a los robots disminuidos a menos de la mitad…. Podria con ellos

Mientras tanto los 3 titanes restantes seguien subiendo por las escaleras, raven había decidido no ir volando para cubrir mas frentes, pues star se ocupaba del aéreo, o al menos eso pensaba

Al llegar al piso 47 que era en donde se encontraba una especie de pantalla gigante los titanes se detuvieron pues la pantalla se encendio mostrado a slade y a robin

--los felicito titanes, han llegado mas lejos de lo que creia, pero hasta aquí llegaran.--

Y de entre las sombras aparecia un robot muy grande, tanto que destruía parte del techo al moverse

Este robot tenia forma de T-rex y apenas hubo desaparecido la imagen de slade de la pantalla les tiro unos misiles de corto alcance a los titanes, el impacto era inminente, pero en el ultimo momento raven los rodeo con su aura negra y los trasporto atrás del robot para que se impactaran contra el… la explosion genero un gran cantidad de humo y al disiparse vieron al robot sin ningun rasguño, este sin perder tiempo enbistio contra ellos que apenas lograron esquivarlo, al quedar detrás del robot vieron la salida del piso

Cb- raven, magnus sigan a la azotea, yo me encargare de este tarro gigante

Los aludidos lo obedecieron y siguieron subiendo, en los pisos superiores se encontraron con una cantidad reducida de robots que raven lanzo contra las ventanas haciendo que cayeran de la torre, y antes de que se dieran cuanta llegaron al ultimo piso…

Mientras tanto el chico bestia se había transformado en tirano saurio y se había lanzado en contra del robot que tenia enfrente, pero su cuerpo era demasiado resistente y no lo logro penetrarlo, el robot le dio un coletazo que lo hizo perder su transformación y seguido de esto le tiro muchos lasers que el chico bestia solo logro esquivar trasformándose en ratón, subió por la pared hasta situarse encima del su enemigo y se tiro sobre el , cayo en el lomo de este que se sacudió salvajemente tratando de sacárselo, pero el chico bestia alcanzo a meterse dentro del y comenzó a morder los cable que encontraba, pero esto no parecía estar funcionando.

Volvio por el camino que había hecho y salio del cuerpo del robot , al salir su enemigo logro mandarlo a volar y choco con la pantalla del piso haciedola mil pedazos

El chico se paro a duras penas, solo para ver al robot corriendo en su direccion con una potencia descomunal, en el instante que tuvo para pensar, vio que la habitación era del ancho de la torre y que probablemente detrás de la pantalla no habria nada mas, asi que cuando tuvo al robot a menos de 1 metro del se tiro a un lado para hacerlo chocar contra la pared, pero la bestia al ver esto alcanso a doblar su cola sobre el chico y lo golpeo salvajemente, al mismo tiempo que traspasaba el muro con el chico bestia incluido

La caida fue inmensa, en el tiempo en que duro el chico se logro transformar en una paloma pero el t rex le tiro unos lasers que dieron en el blanco y le hicieron precipitarse al suelo… alla abajo ciborg y star que ya se había recuperado, estaban terminando de vencer a unos pocos robots que quedaban, cuando vieron la enorme sombra del monstruo que caia sobre ello, y junto a ella la pequeña del chico bestia, en un momento el robot se veia encima de ellos, apenas lograron esquivar su enorme cuerpo y star en un salto tomo al chico bestia en brasos, ya que el esfuerzo anterior no le permitia volar, un segundo después el robot callo en seco al piso generando temblor, los 3 titanes habian sobrevivido…. apenas

Lo mas rapido que pudieron después de ver que el joven verde estaba conciente se pusierona subir por el edificio, pero eran mas de 100 pisos y ellos apenas podian

caminar...

Raven rompio la puerta con sus poderes y al salir se encontraron con un horrible espectáculo, robin atado ahora sobre la aguja de la torre desangrandose, muchas camaras, al centro de todo esto estaba slade inmóvil.

-- vaya, vaya pequeños, lograron llegar hasta mi, pero no lograran salir de aquí con vida-

Rae- que diablos quieres ..

Sld- solo mostrarle al mundo el fin de los titanes, nada más

Mag- estas loco, mírate estas solo no podras con nosotros

Sld- oh no solo eres el mas nuevo de los titanes sino también el mas iluso, tus compañeros ya deven estar muertos alla abajo y ustedes 2 no podran ni tocarme un cabello..

Terminando de decir esto se agacho y recogio el hacha doble del guardian del infierno que obtuvo en la pelea contra trigon, y grito --LUCES—ante su orden todos lo focos se encendieron sobre ellos 3 y sobre el maltrecho robin

--ACCION--

Y con esta palabra salio corriendo a gran velocidad contra los 2 jovenes, al estar cerca de ellos dio un gran salto y les lanso una cuchillada en diagonal que ellos apenas esquivaron .

Raven creo muchas dagas de energía oscura y se las tiro a slade, pero este las destruyo todas con un movimiento de su hacha, luego de esto el le lanzo una especia de bomba que, pero esta fue atravesada por una de las dagas de magnus asi que volvieron a quedar como empezaron …

Mag- raven no te preocupes por este tipo, tu ve rapido a ayudar a robin

Y haciendole caso ella volo en direccion a la aguja en donde robin se encontraba, pero a medio camino, una de las S de slade la golpero cerca del rostro causandole una pequeña herida y haciendola perder velocidad, ademas del lado de robin aparecio una arma que le disparo muchas valas que ella solo logro esquivar gracias a su campo de fuerza, pero una de ellas le perforo el braso y la hico caer cerca del borde…

--les dije que solo lo liberarian si me vencen, pero esta ves sera la ultima, aquí nos estamos jugando la vida --

Mag- rae… ¡QUE TE PASA MALDITO LOCO, ACASO ESTAS ENFERMO DIME QUE DIABLOS TE HICIMOS

Sld- no lo comprenderas, tu no estuviste ahí, tu no centiste el fuego del infierno corroerte hasta la medula de los huesos ….

Se quedo quieto un segundo, como pensando en el pasado, este momento magnus lo uso para acercarse con tremenda velocidad, mientras sacaba la organix, al estar lo suficientemente cerca lo trato de cortar a la altura del pecho, pero slade agarro el filo de la organix y le devolvió el corte con su hacha, esta le había parecido dar de lleno, pero al mirar mejor solo se vio la sobra de magnus, que salto sobre el y le dio una tremenda patada en la cabesa, esta lo mando directamente al suelo, esto le dio tiempo de recoger la organix, pero apenas la tuvo en las manos vio que uno de lo buerang de slade se dirigia hacia y le hacia un corte en la cara, no alcanso a sentir el dolor de esta herida, cuando ya tenia en frente a slade cargando su temible hacha y dandole una lluvia de golpes con esta, apenas podia esquivar las muchas cuchilladas, pero en un momento de debilidad de parte de los ataque saco la daga que le quedaba y se la tiro a la mano, esta se la atraveso y le hizo soltar un alarido de dolor, esto le dio el tiempo de atacarlo con unos golpes y finalmente mandarlo a volar con una patada, slade se estrello contra uno de los bordes de la torre..

Mas abajo venian unos muy devilitados ciborg, chico bestia y starfire, no les faltaba mucho para poder llegar a la cima, pero estaban demasiado heridos como para subir mas rapido, su principal objetivo era encontrar rapido a raven porque el chico bestia venia sangrando y con convulsiones y no podian atenderlo a menos de que lo llevaran a la torre, pero esa no era una opccion

En la cima el chico gotico corria a atender a raven pues había visto cuando la bala le había atravasado el braso, pero al llegar cerca de ella la vio conciente y usando sus poderes para sanarse, asi que dio media vuelta y corrio hacia donde estaba robin, los lasers volvierona a aparecer, pero los destruyo usando la organix, al lleegar a su lado se aferro a una de las cadenas para no caer y rompio las que lo sujetaban, por un momento estuvieron vacilantes ante miles de metros de altura, pero de un salto calleron a la azotea de la torre, magnus trato de reanimarlo pero no dio resultado, llamo a raven para que lo alludara y ella comenso a curarlo, pero mientras estaba en eso unas columnas de fuego aparecieron de la nada y los envolvieron, ambos quedaron aislados, porque si ella se detenia robin probablemete moriria y no podia hacer nada mientras trabajaba en el

--vamos chico no creeiste que seria tan facil –

De entre la oscuridad que los rodeaba (ya que en la pelea se habian roto las luces) solo se lograba ver el fuego del hacha y con ella un slade foribundo, osilo su arma y de ella aparecieron 2 lineas de fuego que recorrieron todo el piso en un segundo y golpearon a magnus, este golpe no solo le hizo volar casi hasta caer de la torre, sino que quemo parte de su ropa, dejando ver parte de su piel tambien chamuscada por el calor.

El joven se levanto apollandose en la organix, solo para recibir una lluvia de golpes de parte de slade

--quien ríe ahora chiquillo, no podras vencerme, no podras—

Los golpes de slade eran efectivos y lo hacian retroceder cada ves mas hacia el abismo que se cernía tras de el, en ese momento los demas titanes habían llegado a la cima y salían del interior de la torre, venia una starfire cojeante y a ciborg cargando a duras penas al chico bestia, al ver la escena la chica alien no pudo sino ahogar un grito de deseperacion, raven estaba rodeada de fuego y slade apunto de enviar a magnus a una muerte segura… ellos no podrian evitarlo, si apenas podian mantenerse en pie menos podrian pelear contra un desquiciado slade

Slade ya tenia acorralado al joven, que casi por inercia se mantenia en pie y evitaba que lo votara de la torre. En un momento de lucides que tuvo vio su alrededor, sus amigos, quienes lo había acogido y salvado de una vida nomade y vacia, si el perdia ahora slade seguramente los mataria a ellos, no podia dejarlo asi, no podia perder a quien mas queria solo por no poder vencer a un hombre… un corte en el estomago, otro en el pecho y finalmente un golpe en la cara, eso fue lo ultimo que sintio …

Otra ves una cruz giro sobre su eje, esta ves no solo salio una sombra, sino que fue acompañada por un fulgor rojo, su mente volvio a ser un caos, el color sangre inundo su vista….

Slade ya estaba por dar su ultimo golpe, con el magnus caeria y seria libre de asesinar a todos los titanes, levanto su hacha, disfruto cada momento que pasaba, solo un golpe y todo estaria listo, su venganza estaria completa, descargo su hacha sobre el cuerpo del joven, pero nada ocurrio, ningún grito, nada¿Cómo era pòsible¿Que había pasado?

Miro hacia abajo u vio que su hacha había sido detenida en su mano, el joven la aparto y dejo que el terror hiciera presa de slade, vio sus ojos, uno miel y el otro mas rojo que la sangre, se perdió en se ojo y lo que vio lo lleno de miedo, se vio a si mismo cayendo al vacío mientras dejaba una estela de sangre, se aparto de el , el empujon casi voto a magnus, slade corrio trastabillante hacia un lugar invisible, la locura había hecho presa de el solo con ver ese ojo, ese ojo rojo…. Magnus se acerco sin prisa hacia el lo recogió del suelo al que había caído, lo levanto y ese momento se grabo en la memoria de todos los que lo vieron, magnus sostenía a slade con la luna llena de fondo, el villano gritaba y balbuceaba sin control, pero el otro no se inmutaba, simplemente lo miraba, sin previo aviso lo trapazo con la organix, slade dejo de gemir y de moverse, su cuerpo comenzó a gotear sangre desde la herida, el suelo se tiño se rojo y la luna hizo lo mismo, magnus seguía mirándolo…………… lo lanzo al vació dejando tras de el una estela de sangre que impregno el aire, el fuego que rodeaba a raven se apago y no solo el sino que toda luz se apago por un momento, magnus cayo al piso incosiente ….

Robin recién se había despertado… miro a su alrededor confundido, lo ultimo que recordaba era algo de la pelea con slade, vio a starfire a su lado, dormía sobre una silla, de a poco reconoció la habitación era la enfermería, se sentó en la cama y despertó a star…

Star- ¡robin , al fin estas despierto¡ ( lo abraso pero sin la fuerza de siempre, notaba la delicadeza de su estado y no quería dañarlo)

Rob- star (soltándose de ella) dime que paso donde esta slade

El rostro de star se oscureció, tomo la mano de robin y le contó lo que había pasado, omitió los detalles mas grotescos, pero el efecto fue el mismo, robin escucho incrédulo las palabras de star, no podía admitir que un amigo hubiera hecho algo asi ….

Rob- starfire… donde esta magnus

--en su cuarto, no ha salido de ahí desde que despertó…--

Fin capitulo tres

**Ohh por dios, este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito sobre cualquier cosa ( y francamente no es muy bueno) pero que se le va a hacer ya esta listo y espero que haya sido de su agrado, en este capitulo les doy las gracias a todos los que la han leído aunque no hayan dejado reviws, lo importante es que por lo menos a 1 persona le haya gustado, y en este capitulo debo admitir que si tuve ayuda de mi equipo creativo y no solo se dedicaron a jugar play mientras yo escribía, le doy profundamente las gracias por soportar todas las estupideces y le concedemos en conjunto a la lectora Anares27 el grado de co-editora honoraria, ya que ella me había dicho que quería contarse dentro del equipo, termino esta parte diciendo que quedan entre 3 y 5 Cáp. asi que me van a tener que aguantar mientras que los escribo, y también que los lectores no registrados dejen reviws que cada uno de ellos es una inspiración para seguir trabajando, sin mas que decir me despido atte.**

**Vals negro **


	4. Mariel

**Hola …. Al fin llegue a esta maldita parte, después de 3 capítulos en los que creí que me aburriria antes de terminar logre llegar a donde se va a explicar el nombre de la historia ademas de quien es mi "buen personaje" y esas conversaciones de mariel con ¿? Que aparentemente no tenian nada que ver con la historia, ademas de que después de pensarlo mucho y tabularlo en extremo he tomado la decisión de tratar de seguir escribiendo historias, lo que si sera con menos frecuencia que antes porque las salidas de la banda me quitan todo el tiempo libre que tenia (pero es para una buena causa) (para ir a Italia (ya me puse a escribir cosas sobre mi vida, que no les importan nada) lo siento no puedo ser mas egocéntrico, pero no los aburro mas con esto, y como siempre digo …. Los teen titans no son mios y gracias a dios que no lo son porque de asi ser ya los habrían cancelado por inmorales o los darían a las 1:00 am**

**Y vamos con el cuarto capitulo de "La puerta del ángel oscuro"…… (Al fin voy a poder decir porque se llama asi) **

Robin permaneció en cama todo ese día, no podría levantarse, sus piernas no le respondían, ademas había perdido demasiada sangre y debía quedarse hasta que se recuperara, asi estuvo hasta la noche cuando, se quedo dormido solo, porque le pidió a star que se fuera a descansar, no tenia buen aspecto, se notaba que ella aunque no se lo hubiera dicho también había sido herida de gravedad

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariel- padre, porfavor déjame ir, ya viste lo que ha hecho, me equivoque, devemos detenerlo

¿?- no hija, no lo haras, si su destino y el del mundo es ese ni yo debo interferir….. todo lo que existe esta destinado a perecer en algun momento, pero siempre podremos reconstruirlo, y aunque lo enfrentes no lo venceras, ahora, esta mas alla de mi y de El

Mariel- pero…. Aun no esta abierta, aun es solo humano, puedo destruirlo en ese estado

¿?- despertara, eso es inevitable, si lo enfrentas y eso pasa te perdere a ti, y entonces todo por lo que hemos luchado acabara

Mariel, se quedo callada, salio de la habitación, por primera ves en su vida sabia que su padre se equivocaba al impedirle hacer algo, siempre le había dado mas libertad que al cualquiera otro de sus hermanos, desde la batida, en la que cayo Ariel

**Todo era fuego, ella estaba tendida sobre un mar de cadáveres, de ambos frentes seguían viniendo las tropas, apenas se acercaban sus aliados perecían, en el medio del campo estaba el responsable, una figura oscura alguien que ella conocía desde los albores del tiempo, pero ahora no estaba junto a ella, sino en su contra…..mas y mas seguían viniendo, pero al acercarse el los despedazaba, su fuerza era tremenda, ella no podría vencerlo, aunque eran los 3 primeros, sus 2 hermanos estaban en un nivel fuera de su entendimiento, se levantó, su brazo sangraba de una herida profunda, pero no podía dejar de luchar, debía detenerlo hasta que Ariel llegara, juntos quizás tuvieran oportunidad, busco a su alrededor y la encontro…**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin se despertó en medio de la noche, estiro la mano y prendio una lamparan que tenia a su lado, encontro su traje y como pudo se lo puso, trato de caminar , pero callo, sus piernas aun no respondian , aunque segun ciborg en unos dias estaria bien, pero volvio a levantarse y camino apollandose en las paredes, algunos recuerdos de la pelea con slade y de su muerte venian de improviso haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Siguió caminando hasta que llego a la habitacion de raven, por un momento penso en pasar, pero se arrepintió, ella no podia ayudarlo a resolver sus dudas, siguió caminando, mas imágenes cruzaban su mente, y ahora no solo eran las de la muerte de slade sino que también volvian las del sueño, los rios de sangre, los cadáveres gritandole a un dios invisible … la torre que se perdia mas alla del cielo…

Se detuvo, ya había llegado al cuarto de magnus golpeo la puerta, pero nadie respondio, volvio a insistir

--vete, no quiero hablar--

Rob- soy yo robin, porfavor dejame pasar….

Magnus corrio a la puerta, no sabia que había despertado, y al abrirla pro primera ves en dias su rostro se ilumino un poco, vio a robin, mas debilitado que siempre, pero por lo menos caminando, lo hizo pasar y se sentaron en la cama… ya no podia mas, su ser se desmoronaba nescecitaba pedir alluda y no sabia a quien recurrir

Mag- robin… no se que me pasa, no se que paso con slade, pero el no saberlo no me protege del dolor ni del miedo

Rob- miedo? De que? ya vencimos a nuestro peor enemigo, nada nos podría dañar

Mag- no entiendes….. tengo miedo de mis mismo, de donde puedo llegar, de que les pudiera hacer a ustedes, les debo todo, no quiero causarles mal, he notado los cambios, lo veo en mis ojos, se preocupan por mi, pero no pueden hacer nada…..nada

Rob- entonces no te encierres aquí, abrete, dejanos ayudarte, no podemos hacerlo a menos de que lo permitas, somos tus amigos y eres mas que eso para raven, no la dejes fuera, todos te alludaremos…… djiste que nos devias todo ¿verdad? Pues nosotros te devemos nuestras vidas y también tenemos que pagartelo

Magnus se quedo mirando a robin largo rato, sabia que hablaba enserio, pero si lo ayudaban se meterian en un peligro tremendo, no sabia porque, no sabia nada, ¿Quién era? ¿De donde venia, porque había quedado amnésico? Eran preguntas que no tenian respuestas, pero realmente queria saber esas respuestas, no estaba seguro, que habria al final de ese tunel que era su pasado…… quiza no quisiera saberlo

Robin lo saco de sus pensamientos poniendo su mano en el hombro del gotico, le pidió que lo siguiera, que no podía seguir encerrado, magnus accedió y salieron del cuarto, vagaron por la infinidad de pasillos que formaban la torre hasta que llegaron a la azotea, allí afuera todo era oscuridad hasta donde los ojos permitían ver, soplaba un viento tremendamente fuerte, la capa de robin y el abrigo de magnus se mecían bajo su divino capricho mientras lo jóvenes caminaban hasta la orilla…

Rob- una ves vine aquí con raven…fue el día del fin del mundo, ella estaba en ese momento igual que como estas tu ahora.

Mag- conozco la historia, ella estaba predestinada ser su portal y lo fue, pero después lo venció…. Yo no tengo algo predestinado, ella sabia lo que iba a ser yo no se en que me puedo convertir, hasta donde puedo llegar, no estoy dispuesto a dañarlos

Rob- magnus…. Nosotros si estamos dispuestos a ayudarte, recuerda que ahora eres nuestro amigo

Entonces se callaron durante largo rato, simplemente viendo la oscuridad, uno pensando el la muerte, en que hacer cuando la linea entre el bien y el mal se borra y uno esta en medio, pensando en raven, en lo preocupada que estaba por el…. El otro pensando en sus propios dilemas morales, en que se debía hacer de aquí en adelante y como ayudar a superar algo como quitar la vida de otro ser humano

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariel siguió caminando, su mente aun estaba perdida en el pasado, en el día que había perdido a su ser mas querido y también el día en que había sido ordenada general, pero era un titulo vació, solo estaba remplasando a quien había sido elegido originalmente, no lo merecia, pero debía seguir los designios de su padre….

(nota de autor: a estas alturas yo creo que se han dado cuenta de que es la trama jajajaja y créanme que me demore en inventarla)

**Ahí estaba el arma de Ariel, se la había dado para que parte de su poder se quedara con ella, era realmente fantástica, una de las 3 creadas para vencer a la oscuridad, la lanza de longivus (conocida como la lanza del destino romana) la recogió, pero estaba demasiado herida como para poder usarla a su completa capacidad, pero aun asi se lanzo contra el que antes fuera su hermano mayor, este la vio y creo una barrera que al tocarla la mando a volar varios metros, el se acerco a donde había caído para tratar de terminarla, pero a atacarla ella se defendió con la lanza, la cual le clavo en uno de sus brazos, el soltó un alarido pues no solo lo había herido sino que le había quemado gran parte del brazo, mariel se levanto de nuevo y ataco a la figura, con golpes y patadas, alternándolos con cortes de la lanza, a un momento en que la criatura parecía debilitase trato de cortarla por la mitad, pero este agarro la lanzo y con ella la mando a volar haciéndola chocar contra una de las casas celestiales, su cuerpo quedo incrustado en la construcción, la lanza había caído y no podría protegerse con la fuerza que le quedaba, el hombre oscuro se acerco a ella y le agarro el cuello, estaba ahorcándola ella estaba cerca de llegar a su limite y morir, pero antes de que eso pasara alcanzo a decir..**

**--po… porque… Luz…bel, porque –**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Al fin la noche se estaba acabando y las primeras luces del día comenzaban a salir, los 2 jóvenes seguían parados mirando el horizonte, ya llevaban un par de horas, en este tiempo robin se había recuperado considerablemente y sin explicación de la mayoría de sus lesiones, pasó un rato mas, al fin este último rompió el silencio

--ya bajemos a ver a los demás, se alegraran de verte fuera de tu cuarto--

Magnus asintió y bajaron al salón donde siempre están, allí encontraron a ambas chicas, pero no a ciborg ni al chico bestia, starfire apenas vio a robin se le tiro encima y estuvo a punto de botarlo, además de que la fuerza de su abraso ahora no era moderada y lo estaba asfixiando, entre raven y magnus hicieron que lo soltara y el petirrojo cayo desplomado buscando aire y raen lo llevo al sillón, magnus se quedo u tanto sorprendido, todos su problemas se yuxtaponían con esa escena, tan simple tan falta de profundidad, pensó en eso durante un segundo y luego estallo en carcajadas que atrajeron la atención de los presentes, raven recién de dio cuenta de que el había salido de su cuarto, y cuando lo vio reírse de esa forma se tranquilizo un poco, parecía que su novio como le decía star cada ves que tenia oportunidad, al fin se había recuperado un poco del show que le había producido la ultima pelea, además a ella no le importaba que hubiera matado a slade, es mas, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad ella lo habría hecho gustosa

Magnus de a poco logro calmarse y cuando lo hizo e iba a decir algo raven le cerro la boca con un beso y un --hola-- magnus se sorprendió un poco, había profundizado tanto en su depresión que no recordaba un placer tan simple como ese, le respondió el saludo y esta ves fue él el que la beso, la abraso y asi fueron a juntarse con la otra pareja, que estaba en las mismas actividades que ellos, cuando se sentó con raven en sus piernas pensó que aunque esto no arreglaría nada y que aun debía buscar las respuestas de su pasado y su maldad, por ese día trataría de estar tranquilo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariel seguía caminando, todos los demás solo la veían pasar, aun no sabían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ella ni siquiera los miraba, aun no volvía a la realidad, siguió pensando en esos dedos, esos dedos que casi acaban con su vida, se tomo el cuello con una mano, aun tenia vestigios de esas marcas que había dejado,

**Ya parecía que su vida se extinguía, le faltaba el aire y estaba cerca de perder el conocimiento, seguía mirando las faz de luzbel, por un momento cerro sus ojos y se vio a si misma junto con sus 2 hermanos, eran felices, su padre los había creado superiores a todos los demás, pero aun no se habían corrompido, aun eran puros y faltos de envidia o sed de poder….. Abrió sus ojos y solo veía el rostro de luzbel, era de una furia y odio tremenda, no sabia la causa de ese odio, pero el la estaba matando y cuando casi le había quebrado el cuello, un rayo dorado le atravesó el brazo que la sostenía, ella callo al piso entre convulsiones y accesos de tos, pero alcanzo a ver la esbelta figura de su hermano que se acercaba a protegerla**

**Cuando luzbel vio a Ariel se quedo quieto, espero que el recogiera a mariel y la dejara con un campo de energía a su alrededor, luego este recogió la lanza que por derecho le había sido obsequiada y se paro frente a luzbel **

**Ariel- por favor luzbel, detén esta locura y pide perdón ante tu padre, no quiero luchar contigo**

**Luz- primero muerto Ariel, no volveré a ser un simple siervo de alguien tan imperfecto, tu … tu eres el mejor entre todos los demás, únete a mí y juntos venceremos a nuestro padre**

**Ariel- lo siento luzbel pero no lo haré no puedo traicionarlo, le debo mi existir **

**Luz- nos creo para adorarlo y servirlo….. Dime ¿Qué clase de vida es esa? **

**Aunque las palabras de luzbel llegaron al alma de Ariel este no lo demostró, sino que usando la lanza lo ataco de una manera salvaje, sin tregua ni benevolencia, luzbel apenas lograba detenerlo, pero lo lograba y salía ileso del ataque**

**Luz- tanto poder… tanta gracia… desperdiciada en servir a alguien que no lo merece**

**Al oír esas palabras Ariel se petrifico, no podía creer que a quien el admiraba en el pasado ahora le hablara asi, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una rayo escuro que atravesó su torso, apenas podía sentir dolor, pero callo de rodillas mientras la sangre brotaba de su cuerpo, luzbel se acerco triunfante a el, lo tomo de la cabeza y con solo su mirada destajo gran parte de su cuerpo… todo el fragor de la batalla fue callado por el grito de dolor que Ariel soltó, Luzbel lo tiro y le dijo, ----primero me encargare de tu padre, luego vendré a buscarte--empezó a caminar dejándolo atrás, pero de repente sintió que la lanza de longivus atravesaba su cuerpo, apenas soporto el dolor y se la saco, al darse vuelta vio a Ariel totalmente ensangrentado y apenas de pie, pero que lo miraba con todo el odio que alguien pudiera imaginar**

**Luz- (dejando de lado el dolor) tú… no solo eres el más cercano a mí en poder, también tienes un alma como la mía….. jajajajaja (gritándole al aire) dime Yahvé que se siente que tus hijos predilectos sean pura oscuridad (y volviendo a mirar a Ariel) no debes morir aquí, tu serás mio **

**Y habiendo dicho esto camino hacia Ariel, le coloco las manos en el pecho y por un segundo todo se hizo oscuridad, al volver la luz todos los invasores habían desaparecido, y también Ariel, mariel seguía viva, pero había perdido a ambos hermanos, sabia que El se había llevado a riel y que sin importar que tan fuerte fuera su hermano al final caeria bajo la sublime tentacion de luzbel, se levanto apenas y se junto con los que aun quedaban vivos, luego cuando sus heridas estuvieron curadas fue ordenada general y junto con eso se borro para siempre el recuerdo de que alguna ves existió luzbel y Ariel de ese momento en adelante el primero seria conocido como lucifer y el segundo se callaría por siempre esperando que nunca apareciera en alguno de los frentes ….**

Mariel al fin llego a las puertas, nunca las había atravesado, nadie nunca lo había hecho sin la orden de Yahvé pero el no entendería y ella debía corregir su error, no podía permitir que el volviera, debía destruir a Ariel para darle el descanso que por su debilidad había perdido, se inclino y toco las cerraduras, de ellas aprecio una luz que lleno por completo su cuerpo, un segundo después ya no estaba …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estaba lloviendo, la muchacha ya estaba acostumbrada, hacia mucho que no había visto el sol… en su tierra ese era un privilegio de pocos, tenia en sus manos un crucifijo, y una rosa, estaba vestida de negro, asi los hombres de visten para despedir a compañeros caídos, pero para ella no eran solo compañeros, eran todo lo que tenia, su familia, solo sus 2 hermanas, ambas habían muerto en la ultima tormenta

seguía caminando, no veía a su alrededor, de un momento a otro la lluvia dejo de caer y se convirtió en nieve, ella se detuvo en frente de un acantilado, solo uno mas , de esos que abundan en su tierra, se puso a ver caer la nieve, estaba llorando, no podría seguir viviendo sin su familia, arrojo la rosa al mar, se quedo solo con el crucifijo que rodeo con sus manos y en una larga letanía empezó a recitar esos versos que aprendió de niña, el tiempo se volvió confuso, no podría decir cuanto, paso si un minuto o una vida, volvió a mirar el mar, abrió sus brazos y se lanzo, pero durante la caída una luz igual a la de las cerraduras de cielo broto de su interior, su cabello se alargo hasta la cintura, sus piernas, brazos y pecho se rodearon de cadenas y finalmente sus ojos cambiaron de su color original

La luz desapareció, estaba a punto de tocar el agua, pero en la superficie de ese mar congelado se detuvo sin mas, solo quedo allí, flotando, el cuerpo volvió a erguirse, de el aparecieron unas alas, enormes alas blancas que solo estuvieron allí un segundo, luego fueron tragadas por las cadenas….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No había pasado mas que unos cuantos días desde que robin se había recuperado, al parecer la vida había vuelto a su normalidad (no sabe cuanto odio esa palabra) pero aunque eso se creía evidente ninguno de ellos sabia la tempestad que estaba por venir,

Chico bestia, ciborg se habían mantenido al margen de sus otros compañeros, excepto de star.

Por otro lado los otros 3 estaban completamente absortos en sus problemas, robin que aunque trataba de no demostrarlo se había frustrado por no poder hacerle pagar a slade todo el daño que había hecho en vida, pensaba que la muerte no seria castigo suficiente para el, por eso se descargaba todo el día en la sala de entrenamientos luchando una y otra ves contra los robots, cada ves se veía mas fuerte, pero no le satisfacía eso, su fuerza antes tenia un propósito, vencer a slade ahora no tenia nada (aunque robin muestra siempre una preocupación por su prójimo , a mi parecer es solo una venganza inacabable por la perdida de sus padres)

Raven y magnus se habían dedicado a tratar de profundizar en su mente y su pasado, pero no habían logrado nada antes de esos 2 años, es mas, raven ni siquiera había logrado llegar de nuevo cerca de la puerta que tanto la había intrigado, ambos sabían que esa era la respuesta definitiva, a todas las preguntas que se hacían, pero las repuestas nunca son tan fáciles.

Raven estaba demacrada, había gastado mucha de su energía buscando en esa mente, pero no era la de antes, tranquila y armoniosa, ahora era caótica, con recuerdos que no servían y cosas imposibles de suceder, el carácter de magnus también había cambiado, ya no estaba como ese día que trato de estar tranquilo, se había trastornado por completo, un momento era el de siempre el que se había ganado el cariño de los demás, al siguiente volvía a ser el que estaba en la torre de la ciudad, con slade entre sus manos mirando su muerte con infinita satisfacción…

Pero por lo menos ya no tenían de que preocuparse tanto, sus enemigos estaban en la cárcel y no había mas que delitos menores en los que ellos no actuaban, quizás eso los estaba sacando de quicio a todos menos a star que disfrutaba de la paz y los pocos momentos que tenia con robin

Pero una tarde….

En la que estaban todos en el salón sin hacer nada mas que hablar, ya que los góticos se habían cansado de investigar un misterio sin respuesta… por lo menos ese día, robin al fin había atendido las suplicas de star de estar un tiempo con sus amigos y ciborg y chico bestia se habían aburrido de jugar

Rob-no creen que todo es demasiado tranquilo últimamente (tratando de entablar una conversación amigable)

Un silencio incomodo lleno a habitación, ninguno tenia realmente una buena repuesta, todos estaban un tanto extraviados en sus propias mentes, pero después de todo ¿que decir? ¿Si todo estaba bien desde que mataste a slade? O quizás te tengo miedo, ¿no se hasta donde puesdes llegar? O ¿Cómo pudiste asesinar a alguien y seguir viviendo tan tranquilo?

Pero ninguna de estas preguntas aparecio, sino que empeso a sonar la alarma de de la torre, todos corrieron a la pantalla en donde ciborg apreto unos botones y salio el mapa de la ciudad con un punto parpadeando en el, ciborg se dio media vuelta para hablarle a los demás

Cy- es en la catedral de la ciudad

Rae- que esta pasando?

Cy- no sale la información, solo se la ubicación

Los demás escucharon esto y salieron en direccion a ella, era domingo asi que la catedral estaria repleta de personas, si pasaba algo las victimas se contarian por miles (esta catedral es una tipo basílica de san pedro)

Todos salieron de al torre lo mas rápido que pudieron, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la catedral, pero en el camino algunos notaron que no había nadie en las cercanías del lugar, era muy extraño, la hora no pasaba de las 8 y era un lugar bastante transitado, pero sin detenerse llegaron.

Abrieron las enormes puertas que tenia el edificio, lentamente empezaron a caminar por una alfombra roja colocada en el medio de la nave central de la catedral, miraron a su alrededor buscado la causa de la alarma, pero no veían a nadie, sin embargo los detalles de el lugar no pasaron desapercibidos, era enormemente alta, de mas de 4 pisos, la extensión de la catedral era igualmente impresionante, llegaba mas allá de donde sus ojos permitían ver, cada pared estaba adornada con estatuas de mármol y reproducciones de los frescos de miguel ángel, los pisos al igual que todo los demás estaba hecho de piedra, había muchas velas de aceite prendidas aumentando el efecto de grandeza del lugar.

seguían caminando y sin ver nada, se acercaban al alta, vieron alrededor de este muchas flores regadas en el suelo, detrás del altar habían una cruz que era tan grande como el edificio mismo.

Se escucho un crujido, todos miraron a su alrededor buscando la causa, finalmente todos miraron hacia arriba, vieron un enorme vitral, en el estaba representado la creación de las divinidades, al medio dios y a su alrededor toda la corte de Ángeles y arcángeles…

-- saben, eso realmente nunca paso, pero los humanos son dichosos con solo verla--

Todos miraron hacia al altar que era de donde provenía la voz, en el encontraron a una chica que a simple vista no era mayor que ellos, lentamente ella se levanto, vestía una polera de manga larga con vuelos en las muñecas, blanca, usaba unos pantalones muy ajustados también blancos y unos zapatos con taco del mismo color, todo su cuerpo llevaba cadenas que aparentemente la aprisionaban, tenía el cabello largo de color rubio claro, usaba una gargantilla plateada con nos extraños símbolos, lentamente se levanto dejando ver que no era mas alta que robin… abrió sus ojos y vieron que eran de color miel

Rob- quien eres?

Chica- he sido conocida con muchos nombres, pero el original es mariel

Magnus se tambaleo al escucha ese nombre, toda la atmósfera de la catedral la traía muchos falsees a su mente, pero estaba seguro que nunca había entrado a una….

Rae- donde esta toda la gente?

Mariel- no se preocupen por ellos, los aleje, nadie inocente saldrá herido ni muerto

Rob- dime ¿que quieres? Porque activaste una alarma

El rostro de la chica se oscureció, ella había causado unas explosiones para atraer a los titanes, debía luchar con ellos aunque no lo deseara, debía detener el regreso del ángel caído, mientras se pudiera hacer, no solo por su padre sino por que la guerra se desequilibraría, siempre había existido una armonía entre ambos frentes, pero si Ariel volvía crearía un tercero y habiendo obtenido el poder tanto de la luz como de la oscuridad nadie seria capas vencerlo y restaurar el orden.

Mariel aun no levantaba su cara, robin estaba a punto de repetir su pregunta cuando la chica toco su gargantilla con una mano y en la otra apareció una espada de estilo medieval europeo, pero mas grande de lo usual, la empuño con ambas manos y apenas susurro un –lo siento…--

Los jóvenes apenas reaccionaron al ver la espada, un momento después mariel ya estaba enfrente de ellos, no alcanzaron a moverse cuando mariel con unos dobles de la espada le lanzo una cortada que ellos apenas esquivaron,

Star- detente, no queremos hacerte daño-

Mariel- (en vos baja) yo tampoco

Pero la chica de blanco agito de una manera extraña su espada produciendo un viento que alcanzo a raven que estaba volando y le destrozo la capa además de causarles algunos cortes en el cuerpo y hacer que cayera

Mag- RAVEN¡ ----- y salto en dirección a ella, apenas la tuvo en sus brazos escucho un ruido, era mariel que había usado ese viento de nuevo para romper una de las columnas y era justo esta la que se les venia encima

El golpe era casi inminente porque no tenía de donde apoyarse, pero de un movimiento saco la organix con el brazo que tenia libre y lo empuño para tratar de romper el pilar, pero no fue necesario, ciborg lo destruyo con un rayo sonico, mientras que chico bestia, se había convertido en rinoceronte y cargaba contra ella

Mariel lo esquivo, pero no alcanzo a moverse de unos de los rayos de star y de los discos de robin que le dieron directamente haciéndola desaparecer entre el humo.

Magnus y raven cayeron a tierra, el le hablo para saber si estaba bien, raven respondió que si y se incorporo con toda su fuerza, luego salio en dirección a mariel que ya estaba atacando de nuevo a los chicos con golpes y algunos espadados, llego cerca de ella y usando sus poderes rodeo parte de los escombros del pilar, los lanzo contra mariel, pero esta los corto sin problemas con su espada, robin le tiro unos bumerangs que le llegaron en la cara pero no tuvieron ningún efecto, mariel se acerco a el esquivando una lluvia de starbolts y cuando estuvo a su lado lo golpeo de manera brutal con el mango de la espada, haciéndolo volar varios metros

Al ver esto star se enfureció y voló cerca de ella a gran velocidad para tratar de golpearla, pero ella se movió a un lado y choco contra el choco bestia aun convertido en rinoceronte que también había querido embestir a la chica, pero un láser le llego por la espalda a mariel, este era de ciborg, ella se paro como si nada, no parecía haber sido dañada.

Mariel- váyanse mi pelea no es con ustedes

Los jóvenes héroes ya se estaban recuperando para seguir peleando, pero en el pasillo central estaba aun arrodillado magnus, no sabia que estaba pasando, se veía envuelto por la atmósfera de ese templo, y la forma de pelear de la chica era muy extraña, no parecía humana sus movimientos eran demasiado perfectos….

Los titanes se había levantado y estaban rodeando a la chica, esta dio un enorme salto desde donde llego al pulpito, robin salto en dirección a ella sacando su espada, mientras que raven le lanzaba unas cuchillas de energía desde arriba, mariel intercepto el golpe de robin, pero las cuchillas si la golpearon cerca de la cabeza, esto la aturdo un poco, lo cual uso robin para golearla en el abdomen, la chica salio volando por el golpe y mientras eso pasaba ciborg y star le lanzaban sus láser y starbolts respectivamente, todos estos le llegaron a ella envolviéndola nuevamente en humo, mientras que solo escucharon el cuerpo y la espada cayendo al suelo, los 5 titanes originales se calmaron un poco, no podría seguir peleando luego de ese atraque, magnus seguía mirando la escena como si estuviera congelado….

Robin se acerco al cuerpo de la joven, le grito que se rindiera y entregara, ella se paro del suelo, no había sangre ni herida alguna en su cuerpo, era realmente imposible que algo asi pasara, ni siquiera se veía rasguñada,

La chica volvió a tocar su collar y esa espada apareció en sus manos de nuevo,

-- les repito por ultima ves, váyanse, mi pelea no es con ustedes--

Los titanes se quedaron quietos, estaban sorprendidos por la joven star se adelanto a tratar de decir algo, pero apenas se hubo acercado a la joven esta lanzo una estocada que por poco le atravesó la cara, al ver esto los demás arremetieron contra ella, primero robin le trato de dar golpes con su espada, pero ellas los bloqueaba todos sin la mas mínima dificultad, esta en un descuido del joven le tomo la mano que tenia la espada y dándole vuelta el brazo lo pateo y lo tiro lejos, pero apenas esto paso chico bestia cayo encima de ella convertido en tigre y la tiro al suelo, ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y lo pateo en el aire cayendo parada, star le tiro los rayos de sus ojos, pero ella los recibió con el filo de la espada, u los uso para atacar a ciborg que estaba cargando su láser

Las dos titanes se vieron frente a esta chica, star le lanzo mas starbolts que ella logro esquivar con facilidad, por otro lado raven estaba en pose de loto para sacar su doble oscuro, al hacerlo el doble salio contra mariel, la golpeo con una fuerza increíble y la tiro contra el techo en el cual quedo enterrada.

El doble volvió a raven y fue a ayudar a sus amigos que estaban aparentemente bien después de todo ese ataque…. Magnus seguía viendo esa escena de la misma forma que los mosquitos ven la luz, como fascinados con algo que solo ellos entienden

cuando los demás ya se habían incorporado para poner fin a esa pelea miraron a donde el cuerpo de mariel había estado, pero solo vieron el agujero que había dejado su cuerpo, comenzaron a mirar alrededor.

Unos rayos golpearon a los titanes, todos los recibieron excepto magnus que aun no había peleado, los jóvenes estaba en el suelo muy confundidos, pero no podían moverse, estaban paralizados, de pronto vieron a mariel saliendo de una de las columnas, de nuevo no parecía dañada en lo absoluto, pero si había cambiado algo, no se podría decir que pero emanaba algo diferente de ella, se acerco a donde yacían los 5 jóvenes

--les dije qué se fueran…. Les dije que no era su pelea…. Pero no me escucharon… ahora perderán sus vidas por nada---

Y habiendo dicho esto levanto su espada, la dio vuelta y cuando estaba a punto de clavarla en el cuerpo de raven, 2 cuchillos golpearon al espada haciendo que esta volara unos metros.

Ella miro de donde habían salido los cuchillos y vio a magnus con la organix en su mano, pero ahora volvía a tener un ojo miel y otro rojo.

--tu…. Tú eres como yo--

**Fin cuarto capitulo**

**Ya ahora, les advierto que voy a escribir arto en esta parte, bueno como se darán cuenta, es una trama un poco extraña la que han estado viendo y esta cap es mas corto porque un reviws me pedía eso, asi que pensando en que algunos se podrían cansar leyendo tanto preferí acortarlo un poco, espero que les haya gustado y también que dejen reviws porque tan solo van 6 y se los agradezco a quienes los han dejado, pero igual por lo menos quiero llegar a los 10 pero para quines han leído la historia no voy a cortarla asi que esperen dentro de una semana o un poco mas el 5 cap, **

**Ahora me toca hablar de los 2 personajes que hice, magnus y mariel estos como se darán cuenta son hermanos y todo, y aunque no lo crean me base un poco en 2 hermanos que de verdad existen y tienen esos nombres, pero es verdad que en la mitología de los arcángeles ellos existían y tenían los mismos cargos que aquí. En fin eso no les interesa, la verdad me gusto mucho trabajar en esos personajes y espero que les hayan agradado un poco, también espero que no me odien por creeré que soy antirreligioso o algo por el estilo, solo soy alguien con una imaginación un tanto extraña y negra pero nunca a ese extremo. Bueno sin más que decir me despido atte.**

**Vals negro **


	5. Chapter 5

**Que tal, como les ha ido, espero que bien y tambien que les este gustando la historia (ni a mi me gusta) y que la sigan leyendo hasta que se acabe, después de todo no queda mucho (o por lo menos eso quiero creer) en fin, les mando saludos a todos los que han leido esta tonteria y en especial a quienes han dejado reviws, porque como siempre digo son ellos los que me hacen gastar mis horas de sueño en escrvir esto, pero este cap es diferente, lo estoy escrviendo antes de las 1:00 AM y saben porque? Por que estoy sin plata y no puedo salir, ademas de que estoy castigado (para variar) y solo fue porque a mi hermana se le ocurrio, y es enserio, no se que hice ahora, pero bueno asi es la vida, ademas si yo sufro ustedes son felices y como siempre digo en todos estos cap….. los teen titans no son míos y según el Mauricio es una pena porque seria una buena serie hentai, aunque según la Gladis menos mal que no lo son porque no le gustaría ver tanto porno en una serie que dan a las cuatro de la tarde y según yo…. Ojala lo fueran para tener dinero extra. **

**En fin sin más que decir vamos con "la puerta del ángel oscuro" **

Y sin decir nada mas magnus se lanzo contra mariel, trato de cortarla con la organix, pero ella alcanzo a sujetar los filos y quedaron uno junto al otro, luego el le dio una patada en una de sus rodillas haciéndola caer y quedando sobre ella

Mag- dime quien eres,

Mariel- (simulando odio) cállate engendro del infierno

Y habiendo dicho esto soltó uno de los filos y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, la mano quedo casi hundida en el rostro del joven, este lentamente dio vuelta la cara y en un rápido movimiento la tomo de una de las cadenas y la lanzo contra una de las paredes de la catedral

Cuando ella iba en el aire se dio unas vueltas y toco su gargantilla, la espada volvió a aparecer en sus manos y cuando llego a la pared a varios metros del suelo quedo como si estuviera parada en ella, un segundo después se lanzo contra magnus, este no alcanzo a moverse para esquivarla, sino que tuvo que impactarla, la fuerza del golpe creo un crater alrededor de los dos jóvenes.

Apenas el joven levanto sumirada para trata de atacar sintio un golpe tremendo en el pecho, lo hizo tambalearse, luego alncanso a ver el brillo de la espada, esta iba derigida a su cuello, pero con uno de los filos logro detenerla, luego estuvo otra ves frente a mariel midiendo sus fuerzas

El aura de mariel habia vuelta a la normalidad, nuevamente era la que no había dañado a los titanes y que solo quería darle descanso a magnus, los titanes aun estaban recuperándose de ese rayo que los había paralizado, pero veían la pelea y se daban cuenta del cambio de magnus, ahora si veían ese ojo que había enloquecido a slade pero no entendían realmente que estaba pasando

Mag- dime que eres? porque viniste por mi? (con vos de ultratumba)

Mariel- CALLATE

Y salto hacia atrás en el mismo lugar, esto hizo que magnus se fuera hacia delante por su propia fuerza, mientras que ella aun en el aire le cortaba parte del estomago y le rompía el abrigo, magnus se tambaleo hacia atrás sujetando su sangrante vientre, mariel volvió a atacarlo con muchos golpes y patadas que estaban haciéndolo retroceder, los demás aun no se habían recuperado pero raven usando sus poderes rodeo por un segundo a mariel con su aura oscura

Mariel- que pasa- dijo mientras se veía rodeada de oscuridad, esto la distrajo por un momento que uso magnus para recuperarse y acercarse a mariel para tratar de atacarla, pero al estar a su lado la energía de raven creo una explosión que lo mando a volar rodeado de humo.

Titanes- magnus-

Mariel- (mirando a raven) no interfieras, tus poderes demoníacos no pueden afectarme, solo con estar cerca de mi se descontrolan

Los titanes no la escucharon sino que lucharon por levantarse para ayudar a magnus, ella no había peleado asi con ellos, nunca los hirió pero a el quería matarlo… al ver que ellos se levantaban les grito que no lo hicieran, que ella tenia que mantener a salvo el mundo, pero no la escucharon, al fin todos consiguieron levantarse ante la atónita mirada de mariel, ningún ser viviente podría liberarse de la parálisis de su rayo

Los titanes se reunieron, mariel no los atacaba y tampoco había señales de magnus, ante la orden de robin todos la volvieron a atacar, ella despertó de su trance y esquivo todos los rayos, discos y objetos que le lanzaron, pero estos la rodearon de humo dejándola imposibilitada par ver, se dio vuelta tratando de encontrarlos pero recibió una patada en la nuca de parte de raven, esta la hizo caer

El humo se disipo y ella levanto la vista, vio a los 5 jóvenes que estaban parados frente a ella, todos estaban lastimados y aun asi seguían peleando por su hermano, aunque ellos no supieran quien era la vieja personalidad de Ariel había creado fuertes lazos con cada uno de ellos, y esos iban mas allá del miedo y de las cosas que pudieran pasar, se levanto una ves mas, miro su cuerpo, las cadenas que la rodeaban se habían agrietado, pensó en irse y dejar que el destino siguiera su curso, que esos jóvenes podrían contener el regreso de Ariel, pero volvió a la realidad, su deber era vencerlos y asesinar a Ariel mientras aun fuera un humano

Se levanto con facilidad, el ataque de los titanes solo la había tomado por sorpresa, pero no la había dañado, los jóvenes de pusieron en guardia y esperaron que ella atacara, de entre lo escombros de una de las muchas paredes rotas se alcanzaba a ver parte del abrigo de magnus, pero no podían ir a ayudarlo, hacerlo significaría perder contra mariel.

Mariel volvió a tomar su espada, pero esta ves la giro contra su cuerpo y en esta forma ataco a los titanes con un golpe en diagonal que alcanzo a rozar la cabellara de star, de atrás robin le lanzo un disco congelante pero ella se movió y este le dio a star convirtiéndola en una estatua de hielo, mariel tomo la estatua y la arrojo contra el chico maravilla, este no logro esquivarla y termino con parte de cuerpo de star enterrado en su estomago, ciborg se había subido al chico bestia transformado en rinoceronte y con el la embistió además de lanzarle rayos, mariel logro esquivar el cuerno pero no asi el rayo, que le dio por completo en al pecho y la izo arrastrase por uno metros pero no la hizo caer, el golpe había tenido efecto se había resentido del ataque y ese momento raven lo uso para lanzar unos rayos oscuros, pero mariel rápidamente le lanzo su espada, esta destruyo su energía y logro herirla en un brazo quedando clavada en la pared

Raven empezó a sangrar de su brazo, mariel corrió hacia la pared donde estaba su espada, pero cuando salto para tomarla recibió en la nuca un bumerang de robin, esto la perder vuelo y no logro tomar la espada, mientras caía ciborg uso su cañón de nuevo, pero ella recibió el impacto con un puñetazo y disolvió el rayo

Los 3 titanes que aun seguían peleando quedaron atónitos por esto, solo un segundo vasto para que la joven usara su espada como apoyo para subir a la pared y volver a lanzarla contra uno de las lámpara de lagrimas que habían en el techo de la torre, esta se precipito rápidamente al suelo y golpeo a ciborg y chico bestia dejándolos fuera de combate

Robin ahora se encontraba solo, star aun se estaba descongelando por que apenas podía usar sus poderes, raven estaba recuperándose por la perdida de sangre y los otros chicos estaban totalmente noqueados por ese golpe

Mariel se acerco a el y volvió a recuperar su espada, robin saco la suya y cuando la chica estuvo cerca de el se lanzo para atacarla, pero la habilidad de esgrima de mariel era muy superior a la suya, estaba perdiendo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban rápidamente y pronto ella ya los habría vencido a todos, pero cuando mariel estaba a punto de vencerlo y darle una estocada se escucho un golpe de metales miro a su lado y allí estaba magnus aun sangrando pero ahora había vuelto a la pelea

Magnus le abrió la guardia permitiendo que robin le diera un espadaso, este le dio cerca del pecho, pero por las cadenas no pudo dañarla en lo absoluto, mariel volvió al ataque ahora contra los 2 jóvenes que se encontraban juntos, aun combinados no parecían rivales para ella, los apabullaba hasta que los tuvo casi al borde del altar, en ese momento raven que ya se había recuperado parcialmente uso sus poderes para votar parte del techo, esto le dio tiempo a los jóvenes de escapar de ese punto, pero mariel estaba rompiendo los escombros que se le venían encima

Robin y magnus corrieron junto a raven para poder atacar a Mariel, esta apenas termino con los pedazos del techo se acerco nuevamente a ellos, ahora su ataque fue mas certero y rápido, uso su rayo otra ves y golpeo a robin y raven, magnus apenas lo esquivo pero la herida en su estomago lo hizo debilitare al correr y callo de rodillas, mariel que estaba casi junto a el lo tomo del cuello y lo sostuvo frente a los titanes que aun estaban concientes, lentamente levanto su espada, cuando estaba por atravesar a magnus con ella del cuerpo del joven salieron unos extraños rayos de color negro, estos la golpearon y la mandaron contra una pared en al que ella quedo incrustada.

Magnus callo al suelo y se tomo el cuello con desesperación, los rayos desaparecieron casi al mismo tiempo que el cayo

Mariel seguía en la pared en la que estaba la cruz gigante, apenas podría caminar, ese rayo había sido la cosa mas poderosa que había sentido en su milenios de vida, reviso su cuerpo con la vista, las cadenas que la rodeaban se habían convertido, por lo menos la mayoría en polvo, solo quedaba una que le surcaba el pecho por sobre lo senos, la tomo y miro a magnus, este levanto la cabeza y vio que su ojos ahora estaba cambiando ambos a color rojo, esto le hizo sentir que el despertar estaba próximo y rompió la cadena que tenia entre sus manos…..

Una rayo de una luz prístina bajo desde los cielo y envolvió toda la iglesia, cegando y recuperando en parte a los titanes, lentamente se fue encogiendo y quedo sobre el cuerpo de mariel, este la cubrió completamente, mariel se elevo dentro del rayo y cuando estaba a la mitad de la altura de la iglesia se creo una esfera a su alrededor, la esfera se encogió y luego exploto, esto cegó a todos los presentes por un momento y cuando la luz desapareció vieron en el mismo lugar en el que había estado mariel a una mujer de largo cabello rubio, con una gran túnica que la cubría enteramente, aun en esa situación era imposible n ser preso de su terrible belleza, era algo mas allá de la comprensión humana, parecía estar fuera de todo lo natural,

La mujer descendió y se coloco de espaldas a la cruz de la iglesia, levanto su mano, en ella comenzó a brillar algo dorado que luego se convirtió en una lanza mas grande de la que cualquiera conociera, en la punta tenia el filo hacia un costado, raven la reconoció por sus libros, era la lanza de longivus, pero su lógica no comprendía porque se hacia presente.

De la espalda de la celestial figura aparecieron 2 enormes alas blancas, la chica bajo su mirada para ver a los 6 jóvenes allí presentes

--ustedes han salvado al mundo del mal, por eso serán perdonados, pero tu (mirando a magnus) ahora comparecerás ante el cielo --

Habiendo dicho esto un aura blanca rodeo a magnus y lo levanto en el aire, los titanes de pusieron de pie para tratar de ayudarlo, pero la sola presencia de esa mujer los dejaba sin fuerzas ni espíritu de luchar, ella se acerco a magnus que se resistía a su cautiverio, esto solo hacia que la sangre que salía de su cuerpo se intensificara, al estar a su lado la mujer simplemente susurro unas palabras y coloco su mano frente al joven, de ella salio un tremendo rayo blanca que ilumino toda la catedral,

Un segundo después magnus se encontraba volando en dirección de la cruz gigante, iba descendiendo y en todo su cuerpo explotaban su poros haciendo que su sangre recorriera todo el espacio de la iglesia en la que estaba, su cuerpo parecía falto de toda vida, mientras que los titanes miraban atónitos lo que ocurría

Choco contra la cruz y dejo marcado su cuerpo en ella, mariel coloco sus pies sobre la tierra, sus alas se recogieron un poco, miro a los titanes…. De sus ojos caían unas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas, los jóvenes miraban a magnus tratando de encontrar en el algún signo de vida, pero nada, no veían nada, raven gritó su nombre, nada ocurrio

La madera comenzo a ceder, y el cuerpo callo al suelo, apenas este lo toco se rodeo de un charco de sangre….. mariel levanto su vista para mirar a los cinco jóvenes, las lagrimas aun corrian por su rostro…

--todo ya ha terminado, ahora podra descansar--

Rae- (corriendo al cuerpo caído de magnus ante la vista de todos los presentes) magnus, despierta por favor, no te vallas vuelve aquí por favor despierta, despierta, despierta…….

Y comenzó a llorar sobre magnus, fue un llanto profundo, lleno de dolor y furia su capa comenzó a mancharse con la sangre que aun salía del cuerpo del joven titán, lo abraso contra su pecho tratando de hacerle despertar, pero no conseguía nada mas que quedar con su sangre en el rostro, finalmente sus lagrimas se acabaron, no sentía nada dentro del joven, ni las palpitaciones de su corazón ni el suspiro de su alma

El cadáver callo de sus brazos, no había nada mas que hacer, se levanto, sus capa ahora estaba roja, se dio media vuelta,

Rae- (susurro) porque? … porque?…. PORQUE?

Sus poderes se descontrolaron y quebraron casi todo el piso, los rayos negros aparecían de todas direcciones, los titanes apenas los esquivaban pero mariel no se movía, por alguna razón los rayos no se acercaban a ella

Un campo oscuro rodeo a raven y desapareció por un segundo, después apareció enfrente de mariel, trato de golpearla pero ella cogio el puño justo enfrente de su rostro, con su otra mano trato de tomar la lanza, pero la energía de raven se expandió y la hizo volar por unos metros

Los demás titanes aun estaba ocupados protegiéndose de el edificio que les caía encima y tratando de acercarse a recoger el cuerpo de magnus, pero cuando robin estaba por lograr esto ultimo un rayo dorado paso justo al lado de su rostro, se dio la vuelta y vio a raven tirada en el piso, aun cubierta por parte de su aura negra y a mariel con las manos untas de las que salía algo de vapor

El rayo de mariel había golpeado a raven haciéndola perder mucha fuerza, se acerco a ella, aun rodeada de toda esa destrucción y clamor de cosas rompiéndose, estatuas y pilares cayendo sobre todo el espacio, ella se movía con suma tranquilidad, de repente levanto el brazo en el que tenia la lanza y todo se quedo como congelado, las cosas ya no obedecían a la física, sino al divino designio de mariel, algunas estatuas quedaron flotando en al aire mientras que los bancos, paredes y dejases se detenían en seco, quizás lo único que se había mantenido en su sitio durante toda la pelea era el altar que seguía inmaculado y la cruz, que aun con la figura de magnus marcada en ella no se había movido un solo milímetro.

Mariel- detente, deja de pelar contra mi, ya todo ha terminado….. Tu eres hija de un demonio, podría aniquilarte con solo desearlo, pero has salvado al mundo del mal antes, solo por eso seguirás viva, acepta lo que ha pasado, el estaba destinado a algo que esta mas allá de tu comprensión (y habiendo dicho esto coloco la punta de la lanza en el cuello de raven)

Rae-mátame….. No me importa lo que creas o quisieras hacer, si no me matas ahora yo iré tras de ti……. (rompiendo a llorar ) MATAME …. No quiero vivir asi, no sola de nuevo…………..

Mariel tomo la lanza, pensó que quizás si no lo hacia iría tras ella, pero jamás la alcanzaría, ella estaba en un plano que ningún mortal jamás conocería, aun siendo la hija de trigon.

Mariel retiro la lanza del cuello de la gótica, un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de este, empezó a levantarse de la tierra, sus alas se expandieron y empezó a brillar desde su pecho, raen se levanto dispuesta a morir peleando, eso era mejor que vivir sin magnus, sus ojos volvieron a ser cuatro y una garra salio de su cuerpo, esta golpeo a mariel desequilibrándola y apagando el brillo de su pecho, mas garras aparecieron de raven y empezaron a golpearla salvajemente, las primeras no la dañaron, pero después se volvieron mas fuertes y comenzaron a herirla, incluso la hicieron sangrar

Los otros cuatro titanes seguían mirando lo que pasaba, ninguno de ellos había que hacer, estaban todos excepto robin, el estaba cerca del cuerpo de magnus, el viento que salía de raven los había hecho retroceder, ambas estaban en medio del pasillo principal

Mariel parecía estar debilitándose cada ves mas, raven ya estaba fuera de control y probablemente estuviera desmayada, sus poderes estaban atacando solos, mariel sintió un gran golpe en el estomago, vio y este le había cotado parte de la piel, a duras penas sostuvo su lanza y de la punta de esta aparejo un enorme rayo blanco, era mas grande que cualquiera que ellos hubieran visto, por un segundo todo lo que se vio en esa iglesia era ese blanco resplandeciente

El rayo se disolvió hasta desaparecer, en el lugar donde había golpeado ahora había un enorme cráter, raven se encontraba en el medio, estaba muy herida pero aun respiraba, los demás chicos estaban pegados las paredes, mariel descendió y se coloco frente a raven , levanto su lanza para atravesarla con ella, no podía dejar que algo con ese poder siguiera vivo

Los titanes corrieron hacia ella para tratar de detenerla, pero cuando estaban cerca y justo antes de que raven fuera asesinada, un fulgor oscuro lleno toda la catedral, los jóvenes al igual que mariel se detuvieron, y observaron hacia el origen de aquella luz, era en la base de la cruz….. El cuerpo de magnus comenzó a flotar, quedo a la altura d la mitad de la cruz, allí toda la luz que había lo rodeo creando una esfera.

Esta empezó a girar sobre su eje, cuando estuvo totalmente negra exploto generando una fuerza que mando a todos contra la entrada de la catedral….

Todos miraron hacia donde había estado la esfera, incluso raven que despertó a causa del golpe (cabe decir que estaban todos muy lastimados) allí lo vieron, era magnus, pero se veía de mas edad, tenia el cabello mas largo y sus ropas se habían reparado por completo, estaba de espaldas a ellos, miraba fijamente la cruz que tenia enfrente

El hombre se mantenía tal y como había aparecido, de un momento a otro levanto los brazos y los dejo caer……. Todo el techo de la catedral, las cúpulas y los campanarios explotaron, esto llamo la atención en toda la ciudad, y las civiles empezaron a correr en dirección a la iglesia, dentro de ella el joven se daba la vuelta y miraba a las 6 personas que tenía enfrente, de todos reconocía a una

¿?- hermana …………………………………..

Mariel levanto la vista, había caído y estaba arrodillada frente a una de los fuetes de la entrada, pero apenas escucho esto sus alas se abrieron y ella salio volando a toda velocidad contra ese hombre, en su mano llevaba la lanza de longivus….. Choco contra el quien la había llamado, el había detenido la lanza con una mano, y con la otra sujetaba a mariel, ella trataba de liberarse pero no podía, el joven la golpeo en el estomago con al rodilla y la hizo detenerse, ella se doble sobre si misma, el joven levanto su cara con la mano y la miro

¿?- hermana, no luches contra mi, juntos venceremos a Yahvé y a luzbel, no volvera a haber dolor, ni muerte, ni vida, volveremos a la nada, volveremos a la perfección

Paro mariel no lo escucho, forcejeo con el y logro liberarse, trato de atacarlo pero el solo levanto su mano y detuvo el ataque….cerro el puño y una onda mando a mariel contra uno de los pocos pilares que quedaban en pie

Mariel- detente Ariel….. Nunca lo conseguirás, no puedes vencer a tu padre ni a luzbel, ellos te detendrán

Ariel no escucho lo que le decía, la lanza de longivus aun estaba flotando frente a el, la tomo y esta comenzó a brillar, se alargo a mas de dos metros y le creció una cuchilla curva en la punta, ahora era una guadaña

Los titanes seguían sin entender que era lo que sucedía, miraban atónitos lo que pasaba, ellos juntos apenas la habían dañado y a el ni siquiera lo había tocado, además estaba el tremendo parecido que tenia con magnus… la única diferencia era que Ariel tenia los ojos rojos.

Raven se levanto trastabillante, y grito el nombre de magnus, Ariel la miro, bajo su cara, descendió un poco y la miro directamente

Ariel- hija de trigon… ese es el nombre del que alguna ves fui….. Ustedes me ayudaron antes, ahora yo los invito a unirse a mí……

Los titanes no se esperaban eso, no sabían que pensar de el, pero ya había dicho que iba a acabar con la vida, pero cuando se esperaba una respuesta, mariel se recupero y volvió a atacar a Ariel, este recibió un golpe tremendo de parte de ella, este lo tiro otra la cruz, choco contra ella y quedo igual que como estuviera alguna ves cristo hace mas de dos mil años, mariel voló contra el y empezó a atacarlo, salvajemente, lo golpeo tremendamente en todo el cuerpo, pero de un momento a otro tomo la guadaña con mas fuerza y la levanto, de ella salio un humo negro que los cubrió, se escucharon gritos dentro de el y cuando desapareció vieron a mariel cayendo al suelo, arriba aun seguía Ariel, pero ahora tenia la misma mirada que tuvo cuando asesino a slade

De su cuerpo brotaron 2 alas, una era blanca y prístina, mientras que la otra negra y manchada de sangre, levanto una ves mas su arma se elevo hasta salir de la catedral, allí pronuncio unas palabras extrañas y comenzó a nublarse toda la ciudad, después llovió y cayeron los rayos, estos llegaron cerca de las personas que se habían reunido alrededor de la catedral, los ahuyentaron y crearon descontrol en ese sector de la ciudad, luego de esto dijo algo mas que los titanes no pudieron escuchar y desapareció amparado por la oscuridad que el mismo creo

Los titanes se levantaron todos aun estaban relativamante bien, la mas dañada era raven pero ella fue la primera en llegar al lado de Mariel, todos nesecitaban respuestas y solo ellas se las podía dar

Cuando estuvieron todos a su lado la sentaron y vieron que estaba terriblemente herida, pero ella tomo del brazo a raven y le dijo:

Mariel- escúchenme…… ahora ustedes deben detenerlo, solo la humanidad lo lograra

Rae- dinos que paso … ¿quien es el, ¿que paso con magnus? ¿Que es lo que quiere?…..

Mariel- ahhh…. No es magnus, el siempre fue Ariel, desde el principio de los tiempos, ambos somos Ángeles…. Debimos proteger al mundo del mal hasta el fin, pero el cayo, vivió en el infierno….. Sirvió a luzbel…… ahora esta mas allá del bien y el mal, no podemos detenerlo, solo la humanidad lo puede lograr, ni el bien ni mal lo dañaran…. Ahora esta aquí, ustedes deben detenerlo ante de que cumpla su……por favor detenganlo….

Mariel siguió hablando, pero los titanes no entendía que era lo que realmente quería decir, parecía haber sido trastornada por el poder de Ariel, solo sacaron en claro que debían detenerlo, pero el ya no estaba allí, mariel ahora había recuperado la forma con la que la vieron al primera ves, finalmente murió desangrada sobre los escalones que daban al altar, los titanes le llevaron a la morgue, luego se fueron a la torre …

Cuando llegaron fueron al salón…. No sabían que hacer ni que pensar, todos estaban muy separados de los demás, excepto star que estaba abrasada a robin, por mucho tiempo duro un incomodo silencio, que Lugo dio paso a una incomoda conversación de lo ocurrido

Cb- que … que es lo que vamos a hacer?

Rob- debemos encontrarlo y detenerlo

Cb- pero robin, es un ángel, no pudimos vencer a mariel y el la asesino con solo quererlo

Cy- vamos, no creerás de verdad en todas esas tonterías de ángeles y demonios ¿verdad?

Cb- QUE¡, tu también lo viste, o crees que toda esas cosas fueron puras ilusiones, date cuenta, esa chica murió y quizás que le paso a mag………….. (Interrumpido por robin) ¡Chico bestia cállate ¡

Pero todos habían entendido lo que quería decir, no solo habían perdido a un compañero, sino que era el, quien ahora amenazaba con un terrible mal al mundo, pero no podían olvidar que antes habían sido amigos, y que una de ellos había sido mas que eso……. Los 4 titanes miraron a raven, ella estaba apoyada en la mesa, tenia casi todo el cuerpo sobre ella, estaba ocultando su rostro, pero cuando llegaron esas palabras a sus oídos no pudo mas que empezar a llorar, muchas de las cosas explotaron, se levanto y salio corriendo del salón, siguió corriendo por la torre hasta que llego a la habitación donde tanto tiempo paso con quien amaba, entro y en la cama encontró algo que el había obtenido con ella, era el violín que le habían dado la primera ves que salieron juntos…… se tiro en la cama donde tantas noches paso y se aferro al viejo instrumento, tratando de encontrar en el algo del alma de su dueño, pasaron las horas hasta que se quedo dormida de tanto llorar, cuando despertó miro por la ventana, pero no pudo decir si era dia o noche, el cielo estaba oscuro de nubes y la lluvia no cesaba de caer, no era una lluvia fuerte ni amenazante, solo era una lluvia pero no dejaba de caer en ningún solo momento.

Salio de la torre, los demás no notaron esto, y fue caminando hasta las ruinas de la catedral, lo poco que quedaba en pie era los arcos de la puertas, y una que otra parte de la estructura, no había nadie ahí, la policía la había cerrado pero ellos también se habían ido, camino por el pasillo principal que aun seguía con su impecable alfombra roja, llego hasta donde estaba el altar, detrás de el aun se notaban restos de la sangre del joven, se quedo para allí mirando la cruz y uno de los vitrales que aun estaba intacto, en el estaba toda la corte celestial, todos los santos y fundadores de la iglesia que se conocían, no pudo dejar de mirar ese vitral, no lo soporto mas, cerro un puño y lanzo un rayo al vitral……al impactarlo este se rompió en mil pedazos, raven callo al piso mientras que se maldecía por no haber podido ayudarlo, y se preguntaba porque todo lo que estaba juntó a ella siempre salía lastimado, pero ahora era mucho peor, ahora se había perdido a un joven, un héroe, un hombre al que ella amo…..se quedo allí un rato, su cuerpo no le respondía para levantarse, pero cuando lo hizo noto un brillo detrás del altar, miro bien y descubrió que era la pulsera de plata con la figura del cuervo, la recogió y se quedo mirándola, finalmente se la coloco de la misma manera en la que el lo había hecho, y volvió a la torre, había tomado una determinación, aun si Ariel fuera un ángel, un demonio o incluso estuviera mas allá de eso, ella lo vencería y recuperaría al hombre que amaba …….

Mientras tanto en la torre los titanes buscaban la forma de encontrar a Ariel, no encontraron nada que les fuera de utilidad, además estaban divididos, no sabían en que creer, acaso si existía un Dios omnipresente que los vigilaba y que toda su vida estaba escrita, ni ciborg ni robin podían aceptarlo, en cambio chico bestia y star lo creían, uno era cristiano y la otra de verdad creía en lo que había dicho mariel, pero cuando dejaron de buscarlo ya que no encontraron nada útil empezaron a ver la mitología de los arcángeles, allí se encontraba un boceto muy antiguo donde se describían las tres primeras creaciones de Dios, en al estaba claramente mariel y Ariel, la imagen tenia mas de 5000 años de antigüedad, peo ahí aparecían 2 personas que ellos habían visto hace menos de un día, era simplemente ilógico, siguieron buscando, un rato después llego raven y también empezó a trabajar con ellos, pero al final no encontraron nada excepto algunos datos ilegibles de mitología y esa imagen en donde estaban ambos, finalmente todos cayeron exhaustos, y se fueron a dormir, excepto robin y raven que se quedaron trabajando toda la noche

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una caverna de alguna parte de la ciudad una oscura figura de tez pálida se movía entre muchas rocas y llegaba a una estatua, a sus pies había un ramo de flores y una pequeña inscripción, no se molesto en leerla, solo coloco parte de su abrigo sobre la estatua y de un momento a otro ambos desaparecieron del lugar como si jamás hubieran estado allí….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron muchos días y la lluvia no se detenía, pero nada ocurría no había ataques o algo nada por el estilo, además seguían sin encontrar nada que pudiera ayudar en su búsqueda, no podían encontrarlo ni algo que pudiera detenerlo, a pesar de sus diferencia todos estaban concientes de su poder y tampoco desestimaban la advertencia de mariel…

Fin capitulo 5

**Hola, …… saben leí los reviews y me extrañe mucho con los 2 últimos que me llegaron , no solo por lo que decían sino que porque nadie mas dejo uno, me sentí desfallecer cuando vi. Que solo 1 persona dejo algo, pero en fin si alguien la esta leyendo por favor por ultimo dígame eso para seguir escribiendo con mas animo, porque ahora son las 3:40 AM después del domingo de pascua y estoy que me quedo dormido, si no fuera por todos los dulces que me he comido ya estaría durmiendo sobre el teclado, asi que por favor si la leen dejen un reviws aunque solo diga algo asi como "sigue" u "hola" **

**Pasando a otro tema, al fin mate a magnus, en realidad era algo que esperaba y aunque creo que pude meter mas dramatismo en este cap preferí dejarlo asi, después de todo aun quedan unos cuantos y tengo que guardar imaginación para ellos, aunque debo admitir que cuando eso paso me sentí un poco mal, pase tantas horas hablando con el en mi inconsiene que lo llegue a considerar como de la familia (y no es mentira) pero me dio aun mas dolor decir que Mariel moriría, ella originalmente iba a quedar viva y a luchar unto a los titanes, pero deseche esa idea por que pensé que seria demasiado cargado de personajes extras y ya estaba arto de ello, finalmente solo quiero decir que me encanto trabajar en este estilo de historia y dejar de lado un poco el morbo que siempre le pongo a mis historias, sin mas que decir me despido **

**Vals negro**

**( A quienes no estén registrados y a los que si lo están por favor, PORFAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS ) **


End file.
